<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready To Call This Love by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900773">Ready To Call This Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites'>SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr Top &amp; Mr Secret [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Erwachsen werden, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hadschi ist immer noch ein Wise Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Joschka ist feral, M/M, Verliebtsein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Worüber hast du nachgedacht?” fragte Joschka leise. </p>
<p>“Hadschi. Und Billy.” antwortete ich heiser. “Ich frage mich, ob er weiter nach ihm gesucht hat. Und ob er ihn gefunden hat.”</p>
<p>Ich starrte zu den Baumwipfeln hoch. Sie sahen aus wie knorrige Finger die nach de. grinsenden Halbmond griffen. Ich versuchte Muster in ihnen zu erkennen. </p>
<p>"Raban.” Joschka’s Stimme war sanft und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. “Was hättest du getan, ich meine, wenn du an Hadschi's Stelle gewesen wärst? Wenn wir nicht mehr … befreundet sein dürften."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadschi / Billy, Raban / Joschka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr Top &amp; Mr Secret [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich hoffe das mit den POVs ist nicht zu verwirrend oop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien sprang ich aufgeregt aus dem Bett, riss mir den Spiderman-Schlafanzug vom Leib und kramte meine Wilde Kerle T-Shirts aus dem Schrank. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber etwas sagte mir, dass heute der Tag war an dem ich unsere Hoffnung bezahlt machte. Als Joschka mit Blumenerde beschmiert und einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor meiner Tür stand, hatte ich meinen Koffer bereits gepackt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakrarhinozeruspups! Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Die Wilden Kerle würden zurückkehren und sie würden die Biestigen Biester besiegen um wieder die wildeste Fußballmannschaft der Welt zu werden. Ich war so aufgeregt, ich hinterfragte weder Leon’s leuchtenden Cowboyanzug, noch den kleinen Jungen der sich plötzlich zu unserem Anführer erklärt hatte. Voller stolz erzählten Joschka und ich den anderen von Hadschi Ben Hadschi, dem Obstverkäufer-Geheimerfinder-Genie, von unserer Geheimerfinder Ausbildung und von der Werkstatt mit all den geheimen Erfindungen, die uns auf unseren Abenteuern helfen würden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Der Geheimerfinder mit den geheimen Erfindungen in der geheimen Werkstatt auf der </span>
  <em>
    <span>geheim</span>
  </em>
  <span> drauf steht?” Grinste Vanessa. “Das soll ein Geheimnis sein?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joschka plusterte sich auf. “Wenn man das unerwartete erwartet, muss man das unerwartete erwartete zeigen, weil das dann keiner erwartet. Alter Geheimerfindertrick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich nickte zustimmend. Juli knuffte ihn in die Seite. Leon und Vanessa sahen sich fragend an. Nur Nerv machte große Augen und schaute Joschka voller Bewunderung an. Ich war froh, dass er nun unser Anführer war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi war ebenso begeistert von dem neuesten Wilden Kerl. Dies war der Tag auf den er gewartet hatte. Unsere Räder warteten auf uns, die Kisten mit Verpflegung standen bereit, und nach ein paar Stunden basteln hatten er und Joschka uns sogar neue Trikots genäht. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mit Hadschi’s besten Erfindungen ausgestattet und unseren Herzen voller Abenteuer radelten wir los. Die Wilden Kerle waren zurück und sie waren wilder denn je!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hadschi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plötzlich war die Werkstatt leer und still. Die Wilden Kerle waren weg und mit ihnen auch seine Schüler. Sie würden sich jetzt allein ihren Ängsten stellen und etwas wagen. Und das musste her auch. Entschlossen zog er die Kiste mit den alten Notizen und dem rostigen Entwurf für einen Personenauffindungs-omaten aus dem Regal. Es war an der Zeit seine Suche zu beenden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Er suchte den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend. Erst, als die Sonne bereits fast am Horizont verschwand, fand er die Brücke. Unter der Brücke war es dunkel und unheimlich. Kalter wind zog durch die modrig-riechende Luft. Die Menschen die hier lebten waren nichts als dunkle Silhouetten vor traurigen kleinen Feuern. Es erinnerte ihn an die alte Lagerhalle in der er groß geworden war. Im vergleich dazu war seine kleine Werkstatt im Keller eine Villa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hast du dich verlaufen?” fragte eine besorgte Stimme von einem der Feuer. Sie gehörte zu einer älteren Frau mit runder, roter Nase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nein, ich- ich glaube nicht.” antwortete Hadschi vorsichtig. “Ich suche jemanden. Einen… Freund.” Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Was, wenn seine Fährte falsch war? Was, wenn sie richtig war? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Na dann.” Die Dame schmunzelte. “Wenn du mir sagst, wie er aussieht und heißt, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy. Er heißt Billy. Wie er aussieht weiß ich leider nicht. Es ist sehr lange her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich überrascht. “Du musst Ben sein.” Sagte sie leise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi spürte wie ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. Niemand sonst hatte ihn so genannt. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Nach all den Jahren war er doch direkt unter seiner Nase gewesen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Komm.” Sie nickte ihm zu und führte ihn durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie unter der Brücke hervor kamen. Zelte in allen Formen und Farben, doch keines von ihnen noch in gutem Zustand, standen auf der schlammigen Wiese. “Das zweite von rechts.” Sagte die Frau, kehrte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand wieder unter der dunklen Brücke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jetzt war die letzte Chance abzuhauen. Beim allmächtigen Fettnäpfchenflaschengeist. Was tat er überhaupt hier? Weil ein 11 jähriger es ihm gesagt hatte? Das alles war eine absolute Schnapsidee gewesen. Hadschi schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Er sollte einfach nach Hause gehen und endlich akzeptieren, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ben?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Da zerbrach sein Herz in tausend Scherben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Billy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die letzten Tage waren ein Wirbelwind gewesen. Die Rückkehr der Wilden Kerle, die Reise zu der Natternhöhle, Leon’s Verschwinden, der Kampf gegen die Biester und das alles entscheidende Spiel, die Feier danach. Nun trat zum ersten Mal etwas Ruhe ein. Die meisten der Biester hatten sich bereits in ihre Nestern verkrochen, Maxi und Markus waren am Tisch eingeschlafen, Juli zeigte Nerv ein paar Tricks mit seinem Taschenmesser und Leon war mit Vanessa und Fabi irgendwo verschwunden. Eine angenehme Stille hatte sich über das Camp gelegt und wir waren alle todmüde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doch an Schlafen konnte ich noch gar nicht denken. In meinem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken, die ich im Chaos der letzten Tage ignoriert hatte. Ich dachte daran, was Hadschi gesagt hatte und an den Rat, den ich ihm gegeben hatte. An den besonderen Mut und an das Vertrauen. Ohne ein Wort kroch ich aus dem Steinbruch und schlich in den Wald. Ich fragte mich, ob Hadschi schon nach Billy gesucht hatte. Und wenn er das hatte, ob der ihn noch genauso lieb hatte wie damals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen Baumstamm fallen und zog meinen Talisman aus meiner Tasche. Das Hexenauge von Staraja Riba. Ich hatte es für das Spiel aus seinem Versteck geholt. Giftig gelb-grün leuchtete die Pupille mir entgegen. Es war jetzt über ein ganzes Jahr her, dass Joschka und ich zur Hexe geworden waren. Und, beim knisternden Höllenschlund, eines kann ich euch sagen, nichts schweißt einen zusammen wie durch ein Kakerlaken- und Madengefülltes Schleimrohr zu kriechen. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ich mich erinnerte, was nach dem Rohr und der Schlacht und dem Sieg gegen die Flammenmützen geschehen war. An den Tinti-Badespaß und die Kissenburg und - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hier bist du also.” sagte Joschka und trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. “Sei vorsichtig, wenn du nachts in den Wald läufst. Nicht, dass dich noch die Vampire und die Werwölfe holen!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. “Die gibt es doch nur hinter dem Horizont. Hier kriegen mich höchstens die Bären.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Und die Wildschweine. Die sind viel gefährlicher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Er setzte sich neben mich, Schulter an Schulter. Jetzt merkte ich erst, wie kalt es geworden war und wie warm sich sein Arm anfühlte. Ich unterdrückte ein Zittern aber die Gänsehaut an meinen Armen verriet mich. Ohne zu zögern legte Joschka seinen Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich heran. Ich hielt meinen Atem an und fragte mich sofort warum. Früher hatten wir uns ständig in den Arm genommen oder waren Hand-in-Hand eingeschlafen. Warum es sich plötzlich so anders anfühlte, war mir ein Rätsel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worüber hast du nachgedacht?” fragte Joschka leise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hadschi. Und Billy.” antwortete ich heiser. “Ich frage mich, ob er weiter nach ihm gesucht hat. Und ob er ihn gefunden hat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich starrte zu den Baumwipfeln hoch. Sie sahen aus wie knorrige Finger die nach de. grinsenden Halbmond griffen. Ich versuchte Muster in ihnen zu erkennen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Raban.” Joschka’s Stimme war sanft und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. “Was hättest du getan, ich meine, wenn du an Hadschi's Stelle gewesen wärst? Wenn wir nicht mehr … befreundet sein dürften."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wie kommst du darauf?” fragte ich zurück. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich weiß nicht.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich nutzte die Bewegung um näher an ihn zu rücken. “Sie sind auch beste Freunde gewesen. Und dann musste Billy gehen und Hadschi hat einfach aufgegeben. Billy muss sehr traurig gewesen sein.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ich hätte dich niemals im Stich gelassen." Das war glasklar. Es war überhaupt keine Frage mehr. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. Mir wurde abrupt bewusst wie nah sich unsere Gesichter waren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Auch nicht, wenn die anderen Leute dann gemein zu dir gewesen wären? Wenn sie dich ausgelacht hätten?" Joschka’s Nase berührte fast meine aber er bewegte sich kein Stückchen zurück.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Das tun sie doch sowieso.” antwortete ich leise. “Ich bin der Clown mit den zwei falschen Füßen!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Du bist viel mehr als das. Du bist Raban der Held!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Du weißt, dass der Name ironisch gemeint war, oder?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nicht für mich."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joschka lächelte mich aufrichtig an. Ich starrte zurück. Alle Worte, die ich kannte, waren plötzlich aus meinem Kopf verschwunden. Es war nichts als Buchstabensuppe. Ein paar Herzschläge verstrichen in denen ich nur sprachlos in dunkelbraune Augen starrte. Dann sprang ich plötzlich auf und stieß beinah unsere Köpfen gegeneinander. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wir sollten schlafen gehen.” Stammelte ich. “Immerhin müssen wir morgen wieder den ganzen Weg zurückfahren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hadschi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi starrte dem Mann vor dem Zelt entgegen. Er war älter geworden. Selbst in der Dunkelheit sah er die feinen Falten, die jetzt sein Gesicht zeichneten, und unter der übergroßen Mütze war wenig von seiner wilden Lockenpracht geblieben. Aber seine Augen sahen aus wie damals. Bernsteinfarben. Freundlich und witzig. Im Moment waren sie weit mit Schock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Es bist wirklich du.” sagte Hadschi leise. “Seit wann bist du wieder in Grünwald?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy kratzte sich nervös den Nacken und stieß dabei an den Schirm seiner Cap. Sie drehte sich einmal um seinen Kopf, wie ein Propeller. “Drei Jahre. Vielleicht vier, ich weiß nicht genau.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... wusstest du, dass ich auch hier bin?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich hab von deiner Werkstatt gehört. Ziemlich clever, das mit der Aufschrift. Die Leute denken es ist nur der Witz eines einfachen Obstverkäufers.” Er lächelte vorsichtig. “Niemand erwartet das unerwartete Erwartete.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Hadschi konnte seinen Herzschlag im ganzen Körper fühlen. Er ließ sich auf einen der großen Steine fallen, nahm seine Fez vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. “Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Für einen Moment war es still. Er starrte auf die kleinen Kiesel und das nasse Gras unter seinen Füßen. Beinahe hätte er geglaubt, dass Billy gar nicht da war, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte, von dem speziellen Kakao den er für die Jungs entwickelt hatte. Dann setzte sich Billy neben ihn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten? Oder mich gesucht?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich hatte zu große Angst. Und je länger ich gewartet hab, desto mehr Angst hatte ich.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy nickte und seine Mütze drehte sich auf seinem Kopf. “Das hatte ich auch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die Kiesel unter Hadschi’s Füßen knirschten. Er drehte sie mit der Fußspitze umher. Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt und sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass es fast weh tat. Warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Was hatte er sich erhofft? Dass sie sich nach all den Jahren in die Arme fallen würden, wie in einem schlechten Film? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Warum bist du hier, Ben?” fragte Billy leise. “Warum jetzt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi zuckte mit den Schultern. “Weil mir ein 12 Jähriger gesagt hat, dass ich mutig sein soll?” schlug er vor und lächelte den anderen Mann verlegen an. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy lachte. “Du bist also den Wilden Kerlen begegnet?” Seine Bernstein-Augen funkelten amüsiert. “Ich habe gehört, Willi hat sie gut trainiert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sie sind noch wilder und mutiger als wir es damals waren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das ist gut so. Die nächste Generation sollte immer ein bisschen besser sein als die alte.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plötzlich war die Schnur um Hadschi’s Hals verschwunden. Er begann von den Wilden Kerlen zu erzählen, von Willi, von seiner Werkstatt und von seinen Lehrlingen. Billy hörte gespannt zu und stellte aufgeregt Fragen. Dann erzählte er von den Kindern aus dem Weisenhaus, von Jojo und seiner Mama, und wie er manchmal die Reste aus dem Biergarten in dem er arbeitete für die Leute unter der Brücke mitbrachte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sie redeten für Stunden, die ganze Nacht hindurch, bis sich der Horizont schon wieder rot färbte. Da hielt Billy seine Hand aus. Hadschi zögerte einen Moment. Dann nahm er die Hand seines Freundes und verschränkte ihre Finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meinst du, wir haben noch eine Chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Die Hoffnung hab ich nie aufgegeben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsere Rückkehr nach Grünwald brachte uns einiges an Ärger ein. Marlon und Markus mussten ihr ganzes Erspartes opfern, um die in die Luft gejagten Karts zu bezahlen. Außerdem erhielt Markus 2 Wochen Fußballverbot, Marlon und Leon 1 Woche Verbot und 3 Wochen Aushilfsdienst in der Eisdiele. Juli und Joschka hatten Hausverbot in der Gärtnerei bekommen und mussten ihre Sozialstunden jetzt beim Mutter-Kind-Treff nachholen. Vanessa’s Oma brummte ihr gemeinsame Bingoabende auf. Ich musste mich bei meinen Cousinen entschuldigen und versprechen mich mindestens einmal pro Woche mit ihnen zu treffen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nur Nerv und Maxi blieben verschont. Oder, vielleicht bekamen sie die schlimmste Strafe von allen. Denn als sie nach Hause zurückkehrten, hatten Herr Maximilian und Die Hexe gar keine Zeit über Strafen nachzudenken. Sie waren völlig in die Planung ihrer Hochzeit vertieft. Hottentottenalbtraumnacht! Wir hatten die beiden nur ein paar Wochen alleine gelassen und schon waren sie verlobt! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi Ben Hadschi staunte nicht schlecht, als wir ihm von unseren Abenteuern mit den Biestigen Biestern und der schrägen Ankunft in Grünwald erzählten. Er hatte die bedrohliche Hexenkraft der Hexe höchstpersönlich erlebt und meine lieben Cousinchen hatten ihm sogar dabei geholfen. Da tat ihm Maxi’s Vater fast schon Leid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tja, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt.” seufzte er kopfschüttelnd. “Das bedeutet auch, dass Maxi und Nerv jetzt Brüder sind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joschka sah ihn überrascht an. “Du hast Recht! Eigentlich hat Nerv unglaublich Glück, wer kriegt schon im Nachhinein einen noch einen großen Bruder.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon sagt immer, einen großen Bruder haben ist die Pest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das sagt er nur weil Marlon dabei ist.” Joschka schüttelte lachend den Kopf. “Ich würd’ Juli doch auch nie sagen, dass ich froh bin ihn zu haben. Sonst steigt ihm das noch zu Kopf!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pechschwefliges Rübenkraut!” Ich stieß mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn. “Hadschi, jetzt haben wir dich die ganze Zeit zugetextet und niemand hat dich gefragt wie dein Sommer war!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi kratzte sich verlegen den Nacken. “Ja… darüber wollte ich mit euch reden.” Sagte er vorsichtig. “Ich habe Billy gefunden. Unten an der großen Brücke. Und in ein paar Tagen werde ich mit ihm weggehen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das ist ja super!” rief ich begeistert. “Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weggehen?” fragte Joschka gleichzeitig. “Du meinst, wie ein Urlaub?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde und auch nicht wo es hingeht. Aber wir wollten früher immer um die Welt reisen und naja … wir haben so viel Zeit verloren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besorgt sah ich Joschka an. Ich wollte meine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, doch er schüttelte sie ab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aber, was ist mit der Werkstatt? Und mit uns?” seine Augen waren weit mit Schock. “Du hast gesagt, dass du uns hilfst!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das habe ich auch. Ich hab euch alles gezeigt was ihr wissen müsst, um Erfinder zu sein. Jetzt liegt es an euch.” Hadschi nickte zu dem Einmachglas mit Joschka’s Zauberdraufkaugummis. “Ich denke, ihr werdet auch gut alleine klarkommen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das ist nicht dasselbe…” murmelte Joschka. “Du bist unser Mentor. Unser Freund!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Und das werde ich auch immer bleiben.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joschka schüttelte den Kopf. “Dann geh doch! Ich brauch dich sowieso nicht. Ich brauch nichts von dem hier!” fauchte er und stieß das Glas aus dem Regal. Scherben und kugelrunde Kaugummis sprangen in alle Richtungen. Er sah das Chaos mit großen Augen an, als wäre er selbst überrascht. Dann stürmte er wortlos aus der Werkstatt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi seufzte. “Das hätte besser laufen können.” Er nahm den Fez von seinem Kopf und fuhr sich durch die dünnen Locken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er beruhigt sich schon wieder. Er hat dich nur sehr gern. Und er mag Veränderung nicht gern.” erklärte ich, während ich begann die Scherben aufzufegen. “Sich an Menschen zu gewöhnen fällt ihm schwer aber wenn er Leute mag, dann richtig. Als Jojo damals weggegangen ist, hat er eine ganze Woche mit keinem außer mir und Juli geredet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Du bist mir nicht wütend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Meine Mama war auch viel weg, deswegen hat sie mich nicht weniger lieb. Auch wenn ich das am Anfang nicht immer verstanden hab.” Ich suchte die Kaugummis aus den Scherben und legte sie vorsichtig in ein neues Glas. Vielleicht waren sie noch zu retten. Joschka würde es sicherlich bereuen, wenn sein erste eigene Erfindung hinüber sein sollte. “Außerdem hab’ ich dir ja selber gesagt, dass du Billy suchen sollst. Er hätte ja auch am anderen Ende der Welt wohnen können. Dann hättest du ihn dort sicherlich auch aufgesucht, oder?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hadschi lächelte und nickte. “Ja das hätte ich. Ich hab mich viel zu lange davor gedrückt.” Er griff den Handfeger aus der Ecke und begann mir beim Scherbensammeln zu helfen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Am nächsten Tag wollte ich unbedingt Joschka besuchen. Ich hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit dem zerbrochenem Kaugummiglas. Doch bevor ich aus dem Balkonfenster fliehen konnte, hörte ich die aufgeregten Stimmen im Flur und eine Wand aus Rosa blockierte meinen Fluchtweg. Cynthia, Marie-Claire-Beatrice und Hannelörchen grinsten mir entgegen. Ich hatte nichteinmal Zeit mich zu beschweren, da saß ich schon auf dem Stuhl und hatte den ersten Lockenwickler im Haar. Ich holte tief Luft. Dieses Mal war ich vorbereitet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Habt ihr eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht, mich wenigstens so zu schminken, dass es gut aussieht?” fragte ich sie vorwurfsvoll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die Rüschenmädchen schauten mich entgeistert an. “Aber - aber - “ stotterte Cynthia, “das tun wir doch!” Sie schaute von ihrer Liedschattenpalette zu mir, dann zu den Magazinen, die sie immer als Vorlage dabei hatte. “Du hast nur keine Ahnung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also ich weiß nicht,” konterte ich und verschränkte meine Arme, “ich habe in den Ferien ein paar Mädchen kennengelernt, die sahen verdammt gut aus. Die wussten wie man sich schminkt ohne auszusehen wie eine billige Barbiepuppe. Ihr wisst schon. Die, die gar keine Barbies sind. Ja genau so sieht das aus, was ihr macht, Wie die Knock-offs vom Jahrmarkt.” Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich da eigentlich redete. Aber Sara und Lissi hatten mir versichert, dass das etwas schlimmes war. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Du musst anfangen, ihre Sprache zu sprechen.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> hatten sie gesagt, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Manipulation ist der sicherste Weg zum Ziel.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Und das schien verdammt gut zu funktionieren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannelörchen sah aus, als würde sie bald weinen. Marie-Claire-Beatrice zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. “Du bist ein Junge. Man kann Jungs doch gar nicht gut schminken.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mein Freund Fabi ist auch ein Junge.” sagte ich ruhig. “Der ist sogar der Anführer der Biester. Und ihr könnt euch sicher sein, niemand sieht mit Liedstrich so gut aus wie er.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beim knisternden Höllenschlund, das funktionierte tatsächlich! Die Magazine waren vergessen und die Rosa Cousinen hörten mir plötzlich wie im Bann zu, als ich ihnen erkläre, was die Biestigen Biester mir gezeigt hatten. Cynthia begann sogar, sich Notizen zu machen. Nach all den Jahren hatte ich es wirklich geschafft, die rosa Rüschenmonster zu zähmen! Jetzt malten und flechteten und tupierten sie aneinander herum, während ich wie ein Coach um sie herum lief und ihnen Tipps gab, von denen ich selber absolut nichts verstand. Meiner Mutter verschlug es absolut die Sprache, als sie aus dem Büro kam. Ich grinste sie stolz an. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nach drei Stunden wurde ich von Hannelörchen’s Balletunterrichtstermin erlöst. Die Mädchen bedankten sich doch tatsächlich bei mir, bevor sie sich mit einem enthusiastischen “Alles ist gut, solange du wild bist!” bei mir verabschiedeten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Joschka</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich rührte trostlos in meinem Kakao rum. Meine Mutter und mein Bruder waren schon seit zwei Stunden fertig mit dem Frühstück aber ich hatte einfach keinen Appetit. Eigentlich war ich mittlerweile alt genug um einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wo ich hingehen sollte. Alle hatten Fußballverbot und es war Sonntag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey du Trauerkloß, was ist los?” Fragte Juli und setzte sich wieder zu mir. Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er tagsüber Zuhause war. Meistens ging er morgens aus dem Haus und kam erst nach Sonnenuntergang zurück. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich bin kein Trauerkloß!” Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. “Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe frühstücken?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wenn du noch länger frühstückst, ist es ein Brunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klugscheißer.” murmelte ich und drückte die Tasse mit dem Wilden Piratenkerl von mir weg. “Hadschi geht weg. So richtig, vielleicht für immer. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juli gab mir einen seltsam ernsten Blick. “Das tut mir Leid.” Er zog die Tasse zu sich heran und drehte sie in den Händen. “Aber sowas gehört zum Erwachsenwerden dazu. Einige Leute kommen dazu und andere gehen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. “Bist du jetzt ein Erziehungsratgeber? Ich glaube, die Sozialstunden mit den Kindern tun dir nicht gut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich finde, ich hab dich schon ganz gut erzogen!” grinste Juli und lehnte sich zu mir rüber, um mir den Kopf zu tätscheln. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blitzschnell duckte ich mich unter seiner Hand hinweg, sprang auf und nahm meinen Bruder in den Schwitzkasten. “Und ob du das hast! Terrortouristischer Bärenbauchspeck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leider neigte Juli dazu, drei Schichten Klamotten zu tragen, die ihm vier Nummern zu groß waren. Er schlüpfte aus dem riesigen Pulli heraus und noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, lag ich schon unter ihm auf dem Boden. Wir begannen, wie wilde Löwenbabies auf dem Boden herumzurollen, bis wir, mit ein paar Kratzern und blauen Flecken mehr, lachend und keuchend aufgaben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich würde sagen, das ist ein unentschieden.” krächzte Juli. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Du wirst nur alt.” grinste ich. “Ich könnte Stunden so weitermachen!” Ich wich der Faust aus, die auf meine Wange zielte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei nicht zu böse auf Hadschi.” Juli setzte sich auf und rückte seine Mütze zurecht. “Du wirst es nur bereuen, wenn du dich nicht verabschiedest und ihr so auseinander geht.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ich werde wohl doch immer der Held sein.” murmelte ich spöttisch. <br/>“Ja das wirst du.” hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme. “Zumindest bist du meiner.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Joschka</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Herz wurde ganz schwer, als ich Hadschi mit seinen Kisten sah. Als mein Vater uns damals verlassen hatte, war ich noch ein Baby gewesen, aber ich stelle mir vor, dass es ungefähr so ausgesehen hatte. Ein ganzes Leben in Boxen verpackt und den Rest lässt man zurück. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Es ist schade, dass du gehst." Ich kletterte durch das Chaos und setzte mich auf die Tischplatte. “Ich werde dich vermissen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadschi lächelte traurig. "Die Wilden Kerle sind wieder da. Und sie werden euch brauchen, nicht nur als Erfinder. Ich werde euch auch vermissen aber das ist Teil des erwachsenwerdens." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln klopfte er mir auf die Schulter. “Und ich werde schon nicht verschwinden. Ich werde Briefe schreiben und die werden euch auch hinter dem Horizont noch finden, dafür lege ich beide Beine ins Feuer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das hoffe ich doch!” lachte ich. “Deine Personenauffindungsmaschine ist extratouristisch gut, da wird ein Bief doch wohl drin sein!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Blick fiel auf die kleine Box, die in der ich die alten Fotos gefunden hatte. Das fühlte sich an, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her. "Du und Billy, seid ihr jetzt wieder zusammen? Ich meine, so richtig." fragte ich und tippte auf die Box. So richtig hatte ich noch nicht verstanden, wie das mit dem Zusammensein funktionierte aber zumindest schien es Leon und Vanessa sehr wichtig zu sein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadschi schüttelte seinen Kopf. "So einfach geht das nicht. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt müssen wir uns erst wieder richtig kennenlernen." Er nahm die Box und packte sie vorsichtig in eine der Kisten. “Wer weiß. Vielleicht verlieben wir uns erneut. Vielleicht werden wir nur gute Freunde.Ich bin nur dankbar ihn wieder zu haben.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Ich schätze, das versteh’ ich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Und was ist mit dir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was meinst du?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... gibt es jemanden mit dem du zusammen sein möchtest?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadschi sah mich aufrichtig an. Ich legte verwirrt den Kopf schräg. War es nicht absolut logisch, dass ich für immer bei den Wilden Kerlen bleiben wollte? Doch dann dachte ich an den letzten Winter und die Zeit, in der es die Kerle nicht gegeben hatte. Und an den Abend nachdem wir Gonzo besiegt hatten, den Tinti-Badespaß und den Kuss mit den Schmetterlingen im Bauch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Du meinst… glaubst du etwa… dass ich in Raban verliebt bin?" Ich schaute den Erfinder mit großen Augen an. Hadschi zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber. Er ist mein bester Freund. Schon immer!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Das war Billy auch. Dinge ändern sich, wenn man älter wird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woher… woher weiß ich denn, ob ich's wirklich bin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich biss mir nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Ich wusste doch gar nichts über Verliebtsein! Erst recht nicht darüber sich als Junge in andere Jungs zu verlieben. Darüber redete niemand und dazu stand auch nichts in meinen Büchern. Und wenn Hadschi weggehen würde, wen sollte ich dann noch fragen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Das kannst nur du entscheiden.” antwortete Hadschi sanft. “Aber weißt du, ihr seid beide sehr schlaue junge Männer geworden. Ich glaube, dass du ehrlich mit ihm darüber reden kannst."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Und was, wenn er mich auslacht?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Du musst ihm genug vertrauen, dass er das nicht tun wird." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mich aufmunternd an. “Und vergiss nicht, ich bin nicht aus der Welt verschwunden! Du kannst mir immer schreiben.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich nickte nur stumm. Die Sache mit dem Erwachsenwerden wurde mir wirklich immer unsympathischer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endlich von seinen Cousinen befreit rollte auch Raban bald in die Werkstatt ein. Zu meiner Überraschung sah er ziemlich normal aus. Für Raban Verhältnisse. Es hingen keine Zöpfe, Lockenwickler oder Schleifchen in seinen Haaren und hinter der Coca-Cola-Glas-Brille war kein Glitzer zu sehen. Ich war fast ein wenig enttäuscht. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wir halfen Hadschi beim Packen und ausräumen. Der Geheimerfinder erzählte aufgeregt von all den Orten, die er mit Billy sehen wollte und spekulierte, was für Abenteuer sie erleben würden. Er strahlte dabei so sehr, dass ich mich sogar für ihn freute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nach zwei Stunden Kisten packen machten wir eine Pause mit Hadschi Ben Hadschi’s Spezialkakao. “Davon lass ich euch den Rest hier, als Abschiedsgeschenk.” lächelte er. Ich nickte zufrieden. Hadschi’s Kakao war unschlagbar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Und, wisst ihr schon wie ihr eure Werkstatt nennen wollt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raban und ich tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Darüber hatten wir nicht nachgedacht. Ohne Hadschi Ben Hadschi war es natürlich nicht mehr Hadschi Ben Hadschi’s Geheimerfinderwerkstatt.  "Die… wilde Werkstatt?" schlug ich schulterzuckend vor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raban und Joschka - Geheimerfinder Werkstatt?" Raban verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. “Joschka und Raban’s Wilde Erfindungen.” Wir schüttelten beide den Kopf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denkt nicht an mich oder die Wilden Kerle.” sagte Hadschi und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. "Das ist euer Ding, Jungs! Eure Werkstatt, ihr beide zusammen. Es muss zu euch passen. Besonders sein." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raban und ich sahen uns nachdenklich an. Für einen Moment dachte ich, seine Augen würden mir direkt in die Seele schauen. Dann leuchteten sie auf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aber na klar doch! Top Secret!" rief er. "Mr Top -" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Und Mr Secret!" lachte ich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erst dann fiel es mir wieder ein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wir erzählen nie jemandem davon, okay? Die lachen uns nur aus!’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘Niemals. Das ist unser Geheimnis.’ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘Top Secret.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Das war doch sicherlich nur ein Zufall… oder?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hadschi</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Da war es nun. Sein gesamtes Leben in Kisten und Kartons. Für viele Jahre hatte die kleine Werkstatt ihm ein Zuhause gegeben, das erste richtige Zuhause was er je hatte. Hadschi strich über den Einband seines uralten Geheimerfindergeheimnissenotizbuches. Alle Lektionen, das Wissen, die brillanten Ideen der vergangenen Jahre hatte er darin niedergeschrieben und jetzt würde es Joschka gehören. Er hatte extra noch neue Seiten hineingeklebt, damit sie die nächste Generation an geheimen Erfindern füllen konnte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du bist dir sicher, dass du das alles hinter dir lassen willst?” Billy stand im Eingang der Werkstatt. Er schob seine Propellermütze aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn besorgt an. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadschi nickte. “Es wird Zeit. Ich habe mich zu lange vor der Welt versteckt.” Er legte das Notizbuch zu den restlichen Sachen, die er Mr. Top und Mr. Secret hinterließ. Dann stapfte er langsam aus der vertrauten Werkstatt und schloss die schwere Holztür hinter sich. “Auf in neue Abenteuer.” lächelte er seinen Freund an.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy lächelte warm zurück, das selbe warme Lächeln mit den selben freundlichen Augen in das sich Hadschi vor all den Jahren hoffnungslos verliebt hatte. Er nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu der Brücke am Fluss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Das Abschiedskomitee wartete bereits mit Apfelschorle, Fischstäbchen und Luftballons. Die Wilden Kerle waren alle gekommen, und Willi natürlich. Auch Billy’s Freunde, die Obdachlosen die unter der Brücke und auf der Wiese wohnten waren da und umarmten ihn herzlich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Auch die Frau mit der roten Nase war da. Sie würde Billy’s Job im Biergarten übernehmen und somit auch die Verpflegung der Menschen unter der Brücke. Die Kerle begrüßten sie warmherzig und Hadschi erfuhr, dass sie Jojos Mutter war. Er hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu, als die rotnasige Dame von ihrem Sohn erzählte. Markus und Joschka sahen besonders traurig aus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sie sieht ihn nur zum Geburtstag und an Weihnachten. Und trotzdem ist sie glücklich, weil er so ein gutes Zuhause gefunden hat.” sagte Billy leise. “So sehr liebt sie ihn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sie scheint eine tolle Frau zu sein.” Hadschi beobachtete sie, wie sie Markus tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm gut zuredete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das ist sie. Ich lasse meinen Platz hier in guten Händen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Für eine Weile standen die beiden Männer still auf der Wiese bei der Brücke und sahen den Menschen, die ihnen im Leben am wichtigsten waren, beim feiern zu. Wie sie aßen und tranken, tanzten und lachten. Geschichten wurden erzählt und alle wussten, dass dieser Abend ebenfalls zu einer Geschichte werden würde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dann sahen die beiden sich an und verstanden sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Billy nahm Hadschi’s Hand und küsste ihn unter dem Mitternachtsvollmondsternenhimmel. Dann verschwanden sie beide, ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne einen großen, tragischen Abschied, in die Nacht hinein.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als die ersten Fußballverbote aufgehoben wurden, stürmten wir wieder aufgeregt in den Teufelstopf hinein. Jetzt waren wir wirklich wieder Zuhause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nerv und Maxi saßen bei der Hochzeitsplanung fest und Juli und Joschka wurden weiterhin zu ihren Sozialstunden gezwungen. Aber das hielt den Rest von uns nicht davon ab, schonmal mit dem Training zu beginnen. Leon hatte uns für das Freestyle Soccer Tournament angemeldet und das bedeutete mehr, als nur den Ball zu treffen. Potzblitz und Donnergeist, das bedeutete fiese Fallen und vollen Körpereinsatz! Willi half uns, unser Stadion in eine richtige Trainingsarena zu verwandeln. Slaloms, Hindernisse, Wippen, mörderische Monsterpendel und schleimige Schlammgräben zierten füllten den Teufestopf und das Training war verflixt hart. Wir rannten, rutschten und sprangen, und diesmal war ich nicht der einzige, der hinfiel bis er von oben bis unten grün und blau war. Aber das hielt uns nicht davon ab wieder aufzustehen. Der Sieg gegen die Biester hatte unser Feuer entfacht und wir waren entschlossener als je zuvor, ganz wirklich und ganz offiziell die wildeste Fußballmannschaft der Welt zu werden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dampfender Teufelsdreck.” raunte Markus, als wir abends erschöpft auf dem Rasen lagen. “Das ist wirklich das beste Trainingsstadion der Welt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlon murmelte ein zustimmendes “Krumpelkrautrüben”. Er fletzte in einem der alten Traktorreifen, die wir für den Parcour gesammelt hatten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja , Kacke verdammte!” lachte Leon, “Wenn in einer Woche die anderen dazukommen, wird selbst Raban besser sein als sie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wenn ich mich dann überhaupt noch bewegen kann.” Ich lag mit Armen und Beiden von mir gestreckt auf dem Rücken. Meine Muskeln wollten sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren. “Ich glaube meine Knochen sind pulverisiert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dann kleb sie lieber wieder zusammen.” Vanessa lehnte sich über mich und hielt mir eine Apfelschorle ins Gesicht. “Wir zählen nämlich auf Joschka und dich um die fiesen Fallen der Wölfe zu überleben.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich stöhnte und knurrte aber zwang schließlich meine schreienden Arme zur Bewegung und nahm die Apfelschorle an. Keine Schorle der Welt schmeckt so wie die aus Willi’s Kiosk, das sag ich euch! Und sie brachte sofort Erinnerungen zurück. Instinktiv drehte ich mich zu Joschka um aber der war immer noch mit seinem Bruder kleine Kinder im Mutter-Kind-Treff bespaßen. Ich starrte auf den leeren Boden neben mich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hallo-ooh? Haben sich deine Ohren etwa auch pulverisiert?” Marlon wedelte mit seinen Armen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. “Markus hat dich etwas gefragt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was-? Oh, ja, ‘tschuldigung, was denn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr Hadschi’s Werkstatt übernimmt oder ob ihr eure eigene haben wollt. Eine außerhalb der Stadt, die tatsächlich geheim und versteckt ist.” Der Unbezwingbare grinste geheimnisvoll. “Mein Vater hat ein altes Lagerhaus das ich für meine Basteleien verwenden kann. Ich glaube er hat Angst, dass ich ihm sonst die ganze Garage in die Luft jage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sobald wir unsere Schulden ausgeglichen haben, bauen wir nämlich unsere eigenen Höllenmaschinen!” erklärte Marlon stolz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genau. Und unter der Halle ist ein Kellersystem, das nicht auf den Bauplänen zu finden ist und in das man nur durch zwei versteckte Zugänge kommt. Das wäre perfekt für eine Geheimwerkstatt, die tatsächlich geheim ist. Da wird euch selbst Maxi’s Vater nicht finden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plötzlich waren meine Pulverknochen wieder zusammengewachsen und die blauen Flecke vergessen. “Beim knisternden Höllenschlund, das ist wild! Auf jeden Fall kommen wir dazu!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was hab ich gesagt?” grinste Vanessa, “Die Wölfe haben gar keine Chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vor allem nicht, wenn Nerv sie in Grund und Boden quasselt.” Leon schüttelte lachend den Kopf. “Ich weiß nicht, wo er die ganze Energie herbekommt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Als wärt ihr in dem Alter nicht genauso gewesen.” Vanessa boxte ihm sanft gegen die Schulter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eigentlich ist er immer noch so.” kommentierte Marlon. “Er hält sich nur zurück, wenn du dabei bist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du bist echt die Pest!” - “Du auch, deswegen sind wir ja Brüder!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wir lachten, redeten und planten bis stockfinster wurde und unsere verschwitzten Klamotten kalt und klamm wurden. Ich radelte alleine unter dem Sternenhimmel durch die Stadt und genoss den Wind auf meiner Haut. Es wurde langsam Herbst, bald würde der kalte Wind wieder graue Regenwolken bringen und mit jedem Tag würde das Training schwieriger werden, bis Schnee und Eis uns zu einer Auszeit zwangen. Vor einem Jahr war das eine schreckliche Vorstellung gewesen. Vor einem Jahr war der Wind nicht nur draußen um die Häuser geweht, sondern auch tief in mir drin. Aber ich hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass er sich wieder legen würde und irgendwann hatte er das auch. Und dafür war ich Hadschi verdammt dankbar. Und Joschka auch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich hörte auf wild in die Pedale zu treten und rollte nur noch langsam durch die Nacht. Etwas an dem Moment wollte ich bewahren, mir merken damit ich es nie vergessen würde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der dünne Halbmond grinste auf mich herab. Genau wie in der Nacht beim Steinbruch der Biester. Und genau so dachte ich wieder an Joschka und an den Kuss. Das hatte ich mich lange nicht getraut. Und es machte mir immer noch verdammt Angst. Für sowas gibt es keine Spielplan oder Trainer, die dir sagen was du tun sollst. Das war völlig neu und fremd. Ich hatte meinen besten Freund geküsst. Und ich wollte es wirklich gerne wieder tun. In dem Moment war es absolut glasklar: Ich war eindeutig, hoffnungslos, Schmetterlinge-im-Bauch und Sternschnuppen-wünschend verliebt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Mutter bestand weiterhin darauf, dass ich Zeit mit den Rosa Cousinen verbrachte. Aber seitdem ich ihnen von den Biestigen Biestern erzählt hatte, waren sie nur noch halb so Rosa und definitiv nur halb so anstrengend. Vielleicht sogar noch weniger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Für drei Stunden saßen sie auf dem Boden in unserem Wohnzimmer, stylten sich gegenseitig und ließen sich dann von mir bewerten. Dafür liefen sie wie möchtegern-Models zu lauter Musik den Flur auf und ab. Und jede Woche gab es eine Siegerin, die ich besonders gut bewertet hatte. Marie-Claire-Beatrice lag in Führung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Während sie sich schminkten und die Haare flechteten, hörten sie sich meine Geschichten an. Oder sie erzählten ihre eigenen aber die waren nie so wild und aufregend wie meine Abenteuer mit den Wilden Kerlen. Heute allerdings redeten sie über Jungs in ihrer Klasse, die sie </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘süß’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  und </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘niedlich’</span>
  </em>
  <span> fanden. Ich starrte sie entgeistert an. Sie redeten über diese Jungen, als wären es Paradepudel oder Katzenbabies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marc ist soooo süüüüß!” schwärmte Cynthia. “Er hat die liebsten Augen und die tollsten Haare und sein </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lächeln…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sie legte dramatisch ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. “Eines Tages werde ich ihn heiraten. Ich wette er ist ein guter Küsser! Er sieht aus als würde er gut küssen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die anderen Mädchen nickten zustimmend. “Ich wette, er ist sehr nett.” fügte Hannelörchen hinzu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wartet mal eine Sekunde,” unterbrach ich sie, “habt ihr überhaupt mal mit diesem Jungen geredet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die drei sahen mich an, als hätte ich gefragt ob sie regelmäßig Motorcross fahren gingen. “Natürlich nicht!” rief Cynthia entsetzt. “Er ist 2 Jahre älter als wir! Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so ansprechen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja, aber … woher willst du dann wissen, ob du ihn magst?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das weiß ich halt!” zischte meine Cousine zurück. “Weil er so süß ist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja und?” Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Es kam mir vor, als wären wir von komplett verschiedenen Planeten. “Man verliebt sich doch nicht, weil jemand hübsch ist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warum verliebt man sich dann?” fragte Hannelörchen aufrichtig und sah mich mit großen Augen an. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na, wegen dem Charakter halt. Weil … weil man sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Weil er mutig ist und einen zum Lachen bringt und weil man stundenlang mit ihm reden kann ohne dass es langweilig wird.” Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Es passiert halt einfach so. Und</span>
  <em>
    <span> erst dann</span>
  </em>
  <span> merkt man so richtig, wie hübsch jemand sein kann. Ich meine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so richtig</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so, dass dein Herz schneller schlägt und einem der Atem wegbleibt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannelörchen starrte mit offenem Mund. Cynthia warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Marie-Claire-Beatrice zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du scheinst dir da sehr sicher zu sein. Hat’s dich etwa erwischt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was? Ich - ich weiß gar nicht was ihr meint! Mich hat gar nichts erwischt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Ich wusste es, Rhababerlein hat sich verliebt!” kicherte Marie-Claire-Beatrice. “Jetzt erzähl schon! Wer ist es?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ihr seid doch verrückt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das ist nicht fair!” jaulte Cynthia, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wir</span>
  </em>
  <span> haben </span>
  <em>
    <span>dir</span>
  </em>
  <span> auch alles erzählt!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich hab euch ja nicht darum gebeten!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Och bitte, bitte, Raban! Wir sagen’s auch nicht weiter!” flehte Hannelörchen nun, “Sag uns doch wenigstens wie sie heißt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich dachte an Hadschi und Billy und das Versprechen, dass ich Joschka vor dem Camp der Biester gegeben hatte. An die Sache mit dem Mut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er.” sagte ich vorsichtig. “Es ist ein Junge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannelörchen schaute mich immer noch mit großen Augen an. “Ja, dann sag uns doch wie </span>
  <em>
    <span>er</span>
  </em>
  <span> heißt!” korrigierte sie sich irritiert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An dem Nachmittag wurden alle Ballettermine und Teaparties abgesagt. Bis spät Abends saß ich mit meinen Cousinen zusammen und erzählte ihnen von Joschka, von Hadschi und Billy und von dem mutig sein. Beim Fettnäpfchenflaschengeist, das durfte nie jemand erfahren, aber es tat verdammt gut mit jemanden so richtig darüber zu reden. Als ihre Eltern sie an dem Abend abholten, nahmen sie mich alle in den Arm und wünschten mir viel Glück. Zum ersten Mal war ich wirklich dankbar, dass ich drei rosa Cousinen hatte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Das Wetter wurde langsam kälter und das Training im Teufelstopf härter. Bald würden wir eine Winterpause einlegen müssen. Willi wechselte bereits die Schleimpendel mit Wattependeln aus, damit wir uns nicht triefend nass eine Erkältung holten und an manchen Tagen fiel der Regen in der Nacht so stark, dass der Schlamm uns morgens halb verschluckte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxi, Nerv und Joschka hatten es besonders schwer, als sie endlich zu uns stoßen konnten. Wir hatten uns immerhin langsam an den wilden Parcour gewöhnen können doch sie wurden sofort und ohne Vorwarnung in das glibbrige, rutschige Chaos geworfen. Aber sie nahmen die Herausforderung an. Selbst Nerv, der kleinste von uns, der erst seit ein paar Monaten ein Wilder Kerl war, stürzte sich todesmutig in den Kampf und sprang nach jedem Sturz sofort wieder auf. Maxi grinste nur sein lautloses Grinsen und machte es seinem zukünftigen Bruder gleich. Danach hatte Joschka keine andere Wahl, als das gleiche zu tun. Niemand fragte, wo Juli war und warum er nicht zum Training dazu kam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als es Oktober wurde, schloss Willi offiziell den Teufelstopf für die Winterpause. Aber er wäre nicht der beste Trainer der Welt, wenn er nicht schon einen Plan gehabt hätte. So bekamen wir die wildeste Fußballhalle der Welt, eine leerstehende Lagerhalle im tiefsten Finsterwald.  Die Geheimhalle war früher Leon und Fabi’s Treffpunkt gewesen aber nachdem Fabi uns verlassen hatte, war sie in Vergessenheit geraten. Jetzt hatte Willi sie nur für uns auf Vordermann gebracht! Staunend standen wir vor dem neuen Parcour der uns im Inneren erwartete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das ist der Lancelot-Test.” erklärte Willi stolz. “Den bestehen nur die besten der Besten. Wenn ihr den überlebt, dann könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass die Wölfe von Ragnarök vor Angst den Schwanz einziehen und winselnd davonlaufen.” Er wanderte zwischen Slalomstangen, schwingenden Strohpendeln, Kisten, Zäunen und riesigen Traktorreifen umher. “Ihr werdet mit eurem Ball balancieren, durch Hindernisse hindurch, darunter oder darüber hinweg, Zielscheiben abschießen, den Pendeln und Drehkreuzen ausweichen und das alles im Zweikampf. Wenn ihr es ohne Fehler durch den Kurs schafft, habt ihr den Test bestanden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kacke verdammte, was stehen wir dann hier noch rum?” fragte Leon eifrig und schmiss einen Rucksack in die Ecke. “Los, Vanessa und ich sind die Ersten!” Die beiden stellten sich erwartungsvoll an den Anfang des Parcours. Dann sprinteten sie los und der Rest von uns feuerte sie an. Leon hatte den Ball zuerst doch Vanessa, die wildeste von uns, grätschte ihm schon nach dem ersten Slalom vor die Füße und luchste ihm die pechschwarze Kugel ab. Mit ihr sprang sie durch Reifen und tanzte zwischen den Pendeln umher. Doch nach ungefähr einem Drittel wurde sie zu mutig, zu aufgeregt über ihren Vorsprung, und ein Drehkreuz warf sie haushoch aus dem Parcours heraus. Leon folgte ihr kurz darauf. Auch Markus und Marlon waren nicht besser und als Maxi und Nerv gegeneinander antraten, rutschten sie beide gleichzeitig auf der Seifenschleimbahn hinter dem ersten Slalom aus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dann rief Willi Joschka und mich heran. Mein bester Freund sah mich mit ehrgeizig funkelnden Augen an. “Denk bloß nicht, dass ich dir einen Vorsprung gebe, nur weil du zwei falsche Füße hast.” grinste er. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, ich werde auch kein Rücksicht nehmen, nur weil du so winzig bist!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joschka streckte mir die Zunge heraus. Ich warf ihm einen Kuss zu. Dann pfiff Willi in seine Trillerpfeife und wir rannten los. Ich bekam den Ball zuerst aber Joschka war schnell und wendig und ich wusste, ich würde das Leder nicht lange behalten, wenn er mir zu nahe kam. Deswegen ging ich Risikos ein. Ich duckte mich erst in letzter Minute unter Pendeln hinweg und wählte die besonders beinbrecherischen Wege durch die Traktorreifen. Doch bevor das erste Drittel des Kurs hinter uns lag, nahm ich ein Risiko zu viel und als ich den Drehkreuzen auswich, stolperte ich über den Ball, in die leeren Obstkisten hinein. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Krawumm - Ratzfatz - und Tattatabuum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wie Joschka gesagt hätte. Zu allem Übel löste sich eine der Zielscheiben durch meine katastrophale Landung und schepperte mir direkt auf den Kopf. Hottentottenalbtraumtag und Schleimbeutelsintflut, war das peinlich! Fluchend befreite ich mich aus dem Holzkistenchaos und stapfte aus dem Parcours heraus. Die anderen Kerle sahen mich besorgt an. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raban ist alles in Ordnung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hast du dir wehgetan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Das sah echt schlimm aus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich konnte nicht ganz ausmachen, wem welche Stimme gehörte. Alles um mich herum schien neblig und wackelig, obwohl meine Brille noch auf meiner Nase saß. Ich winkte sie ab. “Ist gar nichts passiert, wir können weitermachen.” Rief ich ihnen zu. Sie sollten mich einfach ignorieren und das Training fortsetzen. Nach etwas unsicherem gemurmel taten sie das auch und schon bald hörte ich wieder das Jubeln und Lachen des Lancelot-Tests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich setzte mich in die dunkelste Ecke der Halle und hoffte, dass sie mich vergaßen. Nach dem Schleimbeutel-Parcours im Teufelstopf hatte ich gehofft, dass der Fluch endlich vorbei war. Dass ich nicht mehr nur der mit den falschen Füßen war. Ich war einfach übermütig geworden und war nicht nur aus dem Parcours geflogen, sondern hatte ihn monsterclownfußmäßig fast auseinandergenommen. Und solche dummen Fehler konnten wir uns im Kampf gegen die Wölfe einfach nicht erlauben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich werde wohl doch immer </span>
  <em>
    <span>der Held</span>
  </em>
  <span> sein.” murmelte ich spöttisch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja das wirst du.” hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme. “Zumindest bist du meiner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joschka setzte sich neben mich in die Dunkelheit. Sein Gesicht war hinter dem Nebel in meinem Kopf verschwommen aber er klang aufrichtig. “Du blutest.” sagte er leise und legte seine Hand sanft an meine Wange. Dann spürte ich etwas kaltes, nasses an meiner Stirn. Ich wollte mich beschweren, mich losreißen, weglaufen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Das fühlte sich viel zu gut an und ich befürchtete, dass das kühle Tuch nicht der einzige Grund dafür war. “Ich meine das übrigens Ernst.” flüsterte Joschka. “Du bist mein Held. Und das war verdammt nochmal wild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das war absolut demütigend. Es ist, als könnte ich kein Jahr aushalten ohne in einen Stapel Obstkisten zu knallen.” knurrte ich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vielleicht. Und wo hat dich das hingeführt?” fragte Joschka. “Wenn du nicht in seinem Stand gelandet wärst, dann hätte Hadschi uns vielleicht nie in die Werkstatt mitgenommen. Und eben warst du verdammt nochmal gut.” Er hielt mein Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen und streichelte mit seinem Daumen dabei sanft über meine Wange. Das machte es mir wirklich schwer aufgebracht zu sein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich bin über den Ball gestolpert wie ein blutiger Anfänger.” grummelte ich. Ich traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du bist Risikos eingegangen und dann hast du Fehler gemacht und daraus können wir jetzt lernen. Deswegen sind wir ja hier.” So langsam lichtete sich der wackelige Nebel in meinem Kopf und ich blinzelte wild die Tränen aus meinen Augen, bis ich Joschka’s vertrautes Gesicht scharf vor mir sah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seit wann bist du denn so weise?” grinste ich. “Du klingst ja fast schon wie Willi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joschka zuckte mit den Schultern. “Das ist der schlechte Einfluss von den Sozialstunden.” Er nahm das nasse Tuch von meiner Stirn und begutachtete vorsichtig den Schaden. Ich bemerkte den Schmerz kaum, so abgelenkt war ich von seinen warmen Händen in meinem Gesicht. “Das wird ein ordentlicher blauer Fleck.” diagnostizierte er. “Aber es hat schon aufgehört zu bluten.” Dann ließ er, zu meiner großen Enttäuschung, meinen Kopf wieder los. “Ich denke aber, dass du für heute besser eine Pause machen solltest. Ich mach sie auch gerne mit dir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er gab mir eine Apfelschorle und ein zweites Tuch, um meine Stirn zu kühlen. All mein Ärger war vergessen. Mir wurde nur ganz warm ums Herz und ich war unglaublich froh, dass ich den besten Besten Freund der Welt hatte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Und trotzdem vermisste ich seine Hand auf meiner Wange.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Joschka</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klack - Klack - Klack. Die Kiesel prallten von der Terrassenfensterscheibe ab. Klack - Klack. Ich wurf noch mehr nach. Klack - Klack - Pock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Autsch!” Raban stand urplötzlich in der geöffneten Tür und rieb sich die Stirn. “Ich bin ja schon da.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich verlor keine Zeit. “Juli ist nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen!” Rief ich zu ihm hinauf. Ich drehte angespannt einen weiteren Kiesel in meiner Hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raban schaute fragend zu mir hinab. “Was meinst du damit?” Er griff nach dem Seil, das vom Dach hing, und sprang zu mir hinunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er ist vorgestern Abend verschwunden und seitdem nicht wiedergekommen. Es sind fast 2 Tage vergangen!” Ich hielt den Kieselstein fester. “Irgendwas stimmt nicht.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aber … er ist doch Huckleberry Fort Knox, der Streuner. Zu verschwinden ist doch … sein Ding?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aber nicht so lange!” Rief ich wütend und warf den Kieselstein mit voller Kraft auf den Boden. Er prallte auf den harten Asphalt und zersplitterte in zig kleine Kieselscherben. “Und das ohne Bescheid zu geben!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raban zuckte zusammen und starrte erschrocken den Scherben zu wie sie munter die Einfahrt hinunter rollten. “Okay, okay!” Er hob seine Hände, als würde er ein verängstigtes Tier beruhigen wollen. “Alles wird gut. Wir fahren zuerst zur Werkstatt, da finden wir bestimmt etwas, womit wir ihn aufspüren können. Hadschi hat sicher nicht alles mitgenommen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und zerbiss mir frustriert die Lippe. Am Liebsten wäre ich sofort losgerast und hätte jeden Stein in der Stadt umgedreht. Aber Raban hatte recht. Juli war dafür bekannt zu verschwinden und zu streunen. Ich wusste ja selber nicht, warum ich so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Eigentlich war Marlon der, mit der Intuition. Ich nickte und schaute bedrückt zu Boden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still und ernst fuhren wir zu Hadschi Ben Hadschi’s verlassener Werkstatt. Wir durchsuchten die Kisten und Kartons, die er uns für </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr Top &amp; Mr Secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> zurückgelassen hatte. Tatsächlich entdeckten wir dort einen Vorgänger-Prototypen der Maschine, mit der wir die Biester und Leon gefunden hatten. Ich fragte das surrende Gerät nach meinem Bruder und schon hetzten wir los.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der kleine Pfeil führte uns quer durch die Stadt und aus ihr heraus. Mit jedem bisschen Weg, den wir zurücklegten, wurde mir unwohler. Wir waren hunderte Kilometer durch düstere Wälder gejagt, durch Regen und Matsch und Sturm. Aber nichts davon war so furchteinflößend wie das, was sich jetzt vor uns ausbreitete: Die Steppe und dahinter die Graffitiburgen. Ihr wisst schon, da wo der Dicke Michi wohnt. Mit dem waren wir zwar schon vor Jahren fertig geworden, aber das hier war anders. Das hier war nicht mehr Wilde Kerle Land. Hier hatten wir nichts zu sagen und hier galt unsere Abmachung mit seiner Bande nicht mehr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Und du bist dir auch ganz sicher, dass diese Maschine funktioniert?” Fragte Raban zweifelnd, als wir am Rande der Steppe anhielten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ich muss wissen wo mein Bruder ist.” Meine Hände griffen den Fahrradlenker noch fester. Dann sah ich Raban flehend an. “Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Ich hab Angst vor dem Ort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raban sah mir direkt in die Augen und nickte. “Das hab ich auch. Aber ich würd’ dich niemals allein lassen.” Er holte tief Luft und schwang sich zurück in den Sattel. Wir fuhren durch die Brennnesseln und den Schlamm, vorbei an all dem Abfall und den fetten Ratten, die die beschmierten Betonburgen umgaben, bis wir im Schatten der riesigen Siedlungen verschwanden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Herz raste wie verrückt. Wir stiegen von unseren Rädern und schoben sie so still wie möglich über den bröseligen Asphalt. Der kleine blinkende Pfeil führte uns tiefer und tiefer durch das fremde Gebiet. Plötzlich standen wir vor einem Spielplatz, direkt in der Mitte der Graffitiburgensiedlung. Ich erkannte das Fahrrad das mit einer schweren Eisenkette am Eingang befestigt war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er ist hier!” Zischte ich. Mein Magen drehte sich vor Sorge. was hatte der Dicke Michi nur vor? So langsam bereute ich es, dass wir den anderen Kerlen nichts gesagt hatten. Niemand wusste wo wir waren. Wenn uns jetzt jemand schnappte, dann würde meine Mutter nie erfahren was passiert war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sei vorsichtig.” raunte Raban. Er stand so nah neben mir, dass sich unsere Schultern fast berührten. Ich war verdammt froh, dass er da war. Wir stellten unsere Räder neben Juli’s und schlichen vorsichtig in den heruntergekommenen Spielplatz hinein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wir waren grad ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ich die karierte Mütze sah. Juli war am Leben! Er saß seelenruhig auf dem Dach eines Spielhäuschens. Er war nicht allein und er sah auch ganz und gar nicht in Not aus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JULI?!” Rief ich, lauter als ich es wollte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Bruder fuhr erschrocken zusammen und purzelte vom Dach des kleinen Häuschens. Das Mädchen neben ihm kicherte. “Joschka?? Raban? Kreuzkackendes Kümmelhuhn, was macht ihr hier?” fluchte er, und wischte den Sand von seiner Hose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wir suchen dich Dumpfbackenbruder!” fauchte ich. “Wir sind durch die ganze Stadt gejagt um dich zu finden. Zwei Tage bist du verschwunden! Und dann finden wir dich im Land vom Dicken Michi wie du mit irgendeinem Graffitiburgen-Mädchen rumknutscht!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich war kurz davor ihm einen Kinnhaken zu erteilen, da unterbrach mich eine klare Stimme. “Ich bin kein Mädchen.” Sagte das andere Kind und sprang elegant vom Dach. “Ich bin Naddeschda.” Sie salutierte spöttisch und stellte sich dicht neben Juli. “Ich hab schon viel von euch gehört. Von dir und den Wilden Kerlen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich starrte sie so giftig an, wie ich nur konnte. “Ja und? Das heißt nicht, dass du irgendwas über uns weißt.” Dann drehte ich mich zu Juli, der betreten zwischen mir und Naddeschda hin und her sah. “Was ist? Fahren wir jetzt nach Hause?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eigentlich hatte ich Naddeschda versprochen, dass ich bin heute Abend bleibe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und mir wurde etwas schlecht. “Ist schon okay. Das sieht so aus, als müsstet ihr dringend über etwas reden.” Die beiden sahen sich an, starrten sich tief in die Augen als könnten sie ohne Worte sprechen, und dann küssten sie sich! Igitt, kotz und bäh! Auch wenn sie kein Mädchen war, sie war immer noch kein Wilder Kerl! Sie gehörte zu den Graffitiburgen, zu dem Dicken Michi und seinen unbesiegbaren Siegern. Und sie schaute meinen  Bruder an, als sei er ein verlorener Hundewelpe. Ja, und genau so schaute er ihr hinterher, als sie im Schatten der Betonmauern verschwand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich warf ihm einen letzten giftigen Blick zu, dann stiefelte ich zurück zu meinem Fahrrad und fuhr wortlos zurück. Nichtmal die bedrohlichen Riesenhäuser oder die stinkenden Monsterratten störten mich noch, ich bemerkte sie kaum. Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum ich so wütend war. Etwas machte mir Angst. Mehr als es die Unbesiegbaren Sieger oder die Ratten je könnten. Und das ungute Gefühl, was ich an dem Morgen gehabt hatte, wurde immer stärker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuhause verschwand ich sofort in meinem Zimmer und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Raban war irgendwo auf dem Rückweg abgebogen. Es tat mir etwas Leid, dass ich nicht mit ihm geredet hatte. Er war so lieb zu mir gewesen und hatte mir geholfen. Und er konnte absolut nichts dafür, was wir auf dem Spielplatz gefunden hatten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ein paar Minuten nachdem ich meine Zimmertür zugeknallt hatte, klopfte es und Juli kam zögern hinein. “Joschka?” Seine Stimme war sanft und leise, so wie früher, wenn wir uns gestritten hatten. “Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Ich wette du hast dir echt Sorgen gemacht.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich funkelte ihn an. “2 Tage. Und du warst die ganze Zeit bei ihr? Warst du da auch, als es die Wilden Kerle nicht gab und du ständig verschwunden bist? Wie lange läuft das denn schon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juli setzte sich auf den Boden vor mir, sodass er zu mir rauf schaute. Ich wusste, dass er das immer tat, damit ich größer war als er. Es war fast noch erniedrigender als zu ihm hochschauen zu müssen. Grade jetzt, wo ich gar nicht mehr so klein war. Aber ich sagte nichts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naddeschda hat das Spiel gegen die Nationalmannschaft gesehen. Sie ist bis zum Ende geblieben. Als ich im Morgengrauen nach dem Spiel im Finsterwald unterwegs war hab ich sie getroffen.” Er begann, nachdenklich die Fasern aus dem Teppich zu ziehen, als würde er den Rasen auf einem Fußballfeld rupfen. “Zuerst haben wir nur Fußball gespielt. Weil es die Wilden Kerle nicht mehr gab. Und Naddeschda in keiner der anderen Mannschaften mitspielen durfte, weil sie von den Graffitiburgen ist. Und … naja… irgendwann haben wir viel geredet.” Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah mich mit großen Augen an. “Wir haben uns verliebt, verstehst du? Und dann mussten ihre Eltern weiterziehen. Sie sind Schausteller. Und dann war Naddeschda plötzlich weg. Deswegen hab ich so viel Blödsinn angestellt. Aber jetzt ist sie wieder da, weil ihre Eltern hier Winterpause machen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich rümpfte die Nase. Warum redeten plötzlich alle über Verliebtsein? Das ungute Gefühl wurde immer stärker. “Was machst du, wenn der Winter vorbei ist, und sie wieder weg muss?” Mein Herz wurde schwer. Ich kannte die Antwort, bevor die Frage meine Lippen verlassen hatte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dann muss ich mit ihr gehen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verräter!” zischte ich ihn an und sprang von meinem Bett. “Du willst die Wilden Kerle verlassen! Du willst </span>
  <em>
    <span>mich</span>
  </em>
  <span> verlassen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meinst du vielleicht, das fällt mir leicht?” Juli stand auch auf und versuchte die Tür zu blockieren. “Du bist mein Bruder! Und ihr seid meine Freunde! Aber Naddeschda ist - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wichtiger, ich versteh schon.” Ich schubste ihn zur Seite und floh an ihm vorbei zur Tür heraus und in unseren Garten. Erst als ich sicher hinter den hohen Holzwänden von Camelot verschwanden war, fing ich an zu weinen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Mutter fand mich, als sie an dem Abend von der Arbeit kam. Sie brachte Fischstäbchen mit Pommes und eine Apfelschorle, dann setzte sie sich wortlos neben mich und wartete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eigentlich wollte ich nicht essen. Ich wollte traurig und wütend sein und ich wollte, dass das auch jeder wusste. Aber Fischstäbchen mit Pommes sind verdammt gutes Essen. Und vom weinen war mein Hals ganz trocken und rau. Erst als der Teller und die Flasche leer waren, konnte ich wieder reden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juli will weggehen. Nach dem Winter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich weiß. Das hat er mir eben auch gebeichtet. Er hat sich halt verliebt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verliebtsein ist schrecklich.” sagte ich dunkel. “Ich hasse es! Ständig verlassen mich Leute deswegen. Erst Papa, dann Hadschi, jetzt Juli. Wofür ist das gut, dass jemand seine Freunde verrät und seine Familie im Stich lässt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liebe ist nicht einfach. Genau wie Freundschaft. Oder Familie.” antwortete meine Mutter sanft. “Diesen Sommer seid ihr beide ganz plötzlich weggefahren, um gegen die Biestigen Biester zu kämpfen. Einfach so, mit nichts weiterem als einem Brief vor der Haustür. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ihr fort sein würdet oder wo genau ihr hin seid. Nerv’s Mutter und Maxi’s Vater sind euch hinterhergefahren aber ich bin hier geblieben und habe auf euch gewartet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weil du eine gute Mama bist! Weil du uns vertraust!” Ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Was hatte das denn jetzt mit Juli’s Verrat zu tun? “ Nur weil wir unterwegs sind, heißt es ja nicht, dass wir dich weniger lieb haben oder dass wir nicht wieder zurückkommen wollen.” Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Siehst du. Genauso geht es Juli auch. Nur weil er jetzt jemand anderen lieb hat und mit ihm Zeit verbringen will, heißt es nicht, dass er uns weniger liebt.” Sie lächelte traurig. “Das ist ein Teil des Erwachsenwerdens. Alle Eltern wissen, dass ihre Kinder irgendwann groß sind und ihr eigenes Leben haben. Irgendwann war der Tag an dem ich dich das letzte mal ins Bett gebracht hab. Irgendwann hab ich dich zum letzten Mal zur Schule gebracht und danach bist du mit Juli mitgefahren. Und irgendwann wird der Tag sein, an dem ich dir kein Zauberdrauf mehr zum Frühstück schmiere.” grinste sie. “Das ist hart. Und manchmal ist es traurig. Aber ich bin auch verdammt stolz auf dich. Auf euch beide!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich spürte, wie mir wieder die Tränen in meinem Hals brannten. Darüber hatte ich nie nachgedacht. Es war so selbstverständlich gewesen, das allein ins Bett gehen, die Fahrt zur Schule in Juli’s Beiwagen und dann mit meinem eigenen Rad und mit meinen Freunden loszuziehen um Fußball zu spielen. Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, wie das meiner Mama dabei gegangen war. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen drehte ich mich zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Terror-touristischer Bärenbauchspeck, ich hatte wirklich Glück, so eine tolle Mama zu haben!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Der Tag an dem ich aufhöre Zauberdrauf zu frühstücken, ist der Tag an dem ich aufhöre zu essen!” murmelte ich in die Umarmung hinein.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Du warst nicht beim Training.” bemerkte ich. “Ich dachte, du wärst wütend auf mich. Dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen würdest.” </p>
<p>“Das war ich auch. Also, zuerst schon. Aber jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr und du musst wirklich unbedingt mitkommen.” Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, schwang er sich auf sein Fahrrad und radelte los. </p>
<p>Ich hatte gar keine Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bemerkte wo er mich hinführte. Wir waren schon fast an der steinig-schlammigen Wiese angekommen, an der wir damals für das Spiel gegen den Dicken Michi trainiert hatten, da hielt Raban plötzlich an und stellte sein Fahrrad ab. Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, bis ich es ihm gleich tat. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Raban </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joschka hatte mich den ganzen Rückweg lang nicht beachtet. Ein Teil von mir war verletzt, immerhin hatte ich ihn durch die Steppe in die Graffitiburgen begleitet. Ich hätte mein Leben für ihn riskiert und er zeigte mir nur die kalte Schulter. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief ich im Kreis durch das Haus und versuchte, dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln. Schließlich klopfte ich an die Tür vom Arbeitszimmer meiner Mutter und kroch vorsichtig hinein. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wie immer war das Arbeitszimmer kalt und grau. Das grelle Leuchtstoffröhrenlicht flackerte bedrohlich, Berge aus Akten, Büchern, Notizen, und Ordnern warfen tanzende Schatten auf mich herab. Meine Mutter war nur eine dunkle Silhouette gegen ihren großen Computerbildschirm und nur das rhythmische klick-klick-klack ihrer Tastatur durchbrach die Stille. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama?” fragte ich vorsichtig. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, was willst du?” Sie sah nicht von ihrem Bildschirm hoch und tippte nur weiter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Können wir reden? Bitte.” Flehte ich. “Ich brauch deinen Rat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kann das bis später warten, das hier ist wirklich wichtig.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klick-klick-klack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wortlos wich ich aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet. Arbeit war nunmal wichtig, besonders wenn man keinen Papa hatte und teure Coca-Cola-Glas-Brillen brauchte. Ich setzte mich auf den Flur, direkt vor ihre Arbeitszimmertür und wartete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meine Wut auf Joschka war schon längst wieder verstrichen. Es tat weh und es machte mir etwas Sorgen, aber Juli war nunmal sein Bruder und ich würde nie wissen wie das war und was das bedeutete. Joschka war selber sicherlich noch viel trauriger und wütender als ich. Ich schniefte und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und meine Mutter schaute überrascht auf mich herab. Dann kniete sie sich zu mir. “Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das war nicht richtig von mir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ist schon okay.” murmelte ich. “Du musst halt arbeiten. Joschka’s Mama hat gesagt es ist schwer alleinerziehend zu sein und dass man dann ganz viel extra arbeiten muss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mama nickte. “Ja da hat sie recht. Aber ich bin trotzdem noch deine Mama und ich sollte für dich da sein wenn du mich brauchst.” Dann setzte sie sich zu mir und ich sah mich aufmerksam an. “Wobei brauchst du meinen Rat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bei Joschka.” erklärte ich und erzählte ihr von Hadschi und Juli. “Er mag diese Art von Veränderung nicht, weißt du? Wenn Joschka jemanden mag, dann hängt er an ihm und dann will er auch bei ihm bleiben. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meine Mutter nickte verständnisvoll. “Dann hat er sicherlich große Sorgen, dass er seinen Bruder jetzt auch noch verliert. Aber ich glaube, das müssen die beiden unter sich klären.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aber er hat doch immer noch mich!” sagte ich traurig. “Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als wäre das gar nichts wert. Ich hab ihn in Hadschi’s Werkstatt geholt, ich war mit ihm in den Graffitiburgen, ich würde ohne zu zögern mein Leben für ihn riskieren. Und er weiß das einfach nicht zu schätzen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sie lächelte amüsiert. “Das ist ein wenig dramatisch, meinst du nicht?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Man kann ja nie wissen. Das Leben ist gefährlich als Wilder Kerl.” Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt und ich merkte, dass ich so rot wurde wie meine Haare. “Ich hab Joschka wirklich lieb. So richtig, verstehst du?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ja, das verstehe ich.” sagte Mama ernst. “Nur weil Joschka traurig ist, wenn andere Leute ihn verlassen, heißt es nicht, dass er dich nicht auch gern bei sich hat. Manchmal scheint es uns so selbstverständlich, dass besondere Menschen in unserem Leben sind, dass wir vergessen ihnen zu zeigen, dass wir sie zu schätzen wissen. Er ist bestimmt sehr dankbar gewesen, dass du bei den Graffitiburgen bei ihm warst.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich seufzte. Eigentlich wusste ich das selber. Aber es war wirklich schwierig, das ungute Gefühl loszuwerden. “Ich möchte doch nur so sehr, dass er auch in mich verliebt ist.” flüsterte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dazu kannst du niemanden zwingen.” sagte meine Mutter sanft und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. “Aber du kannst ihm zeigen was du fühlst und vielleicht geht es ihm genauso.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Und wie mach ich das?” Ich lugte zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hmm ich glaube da habe ich eine Idee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Joschka </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey kleiner Bruder." Juli stand mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben in der Wohnzimmertür. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er bei den Graffitiburgen sein würde. Er schob seine Mütze aus dem Gesicht und sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Ich komm mit einem Friedensangebot." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bleibst du hier?" fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort kannte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich drehte mich weg. Es war unfair von mir, das wusste ich selbst, aber wenn ich nicht wütend war dann würde ich wieder traurig sein und das wollte ich auch nicht. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mir war es irgendwie lieber als unser Streiten nur aus Faustkämpfen bestand." sagte Juli leise. "Dann hatten wir beide eine blutige Nase und es war alles geklärt. Das hier -“ er holte tief Luft und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht wie man damit umgeht." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ich auch nicht." gab ich zu und drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Eigentlich war ich fast nie wirklich wütend auf Juli gewesen. Er hatte mich zu seinen Freunden mitgenommen, als mich in meinem Jahrgang niemand mochte. Ich durfte immer mit seinen Spielsachen spielen, seine Klamotten klauen und seine Bücher lesen. Naja, nicht wirklich, er hatte jedes Mal geschimpft aber er war auch nie wirklich böse gewesen. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass wir wirklich gestritten hatten, war als Leon mich und Raban aus der Mannschaft geworfen hatte. Das war fast so gewesen wie jetzt. "Es gab uns immer zu zweit. Juli und Joschka. Ein Duo." sagte ich. "Wir haben uns zusammen um Mama gekümmert und Camelot gebaut, den Dicken Michi besiegt, und die Flammenmützen. Wie sollen wir denn jetzt das Freestyle Soccer Turnier gewinnen ohne die Viererkette in einer Person?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Ihr habt jetzt Nerv." Juli setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Sofas, nahm seine Mütze vom Kopf und begann sie in der Hand zu drehen, so wie Willi es manchmal tat wenn er besonders nervös war. "Und ich hab von Mr Top &amp; Mr Secret gehört. Mit dem eigenen Erfinder-Duo seid ihr unschlagbar!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aber es wird nicht dasselbe sein." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nein, das wird es nicht." Juli schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich werde dich auch vermissen. Und Mama, und die Kerle. Das fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht. Aber wenn ich Naddeschda gehen lasse, wenn ich mit euch nach Ragnarök fahre, dann werde ich mich für immer fragen ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist. Dann würde ich euch die Schuld dafür geben, dass ich mich nicht getraut habe. Und das wäre nicht richtig." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Und wenn du mit ihr gehst? Woher weißt du dann, dass es richtig war? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Das kann ich nicht wissen. Aber dann hab ich es wenigstens versucht. Und ich weiß ja, wo ich euch finden kann." Er knautschte die Mütze in seinen Händen und starrte bedrückt auf den Teppich. "Ich verspreche auch, ich komme mindestens für Weihnachten und Mama's Geburtstag wieder. Und für deinen auch, wenn du mich dann noch haben willst." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Verflixt! So besorgt wie Juli jetzt aussah konnte ich ihn nicht mehr böse sein. Jetzt war ich nur noch traurig. Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt hör schon auf rumzuheulen." grinste ich ihn an. Dann rutschte ich über das Sofa und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Du weißt doch, dass ich dich lieb habe. Und wenn du nicht zu meinem Geburtstag kommst, verpass ich dir ein blaues Auge." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ich hab dich auch lieb, kleiner Bruder. Für dich steck ich auch zwei blaue Augen ein." sagte Juli dramatisch und drückte mir doch tatsächlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Igitt, Kotz und Bäh!" rief ich und boxte ihn in die Schulter. "Du bist doch verrückt!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Das fällt dir echt spät auf!" lachte Juli und boxte zurück. Dann holte er etwas aus seiner Mütze heraus und hielt es mir entgegen. Es war ein X, halb aus Holz und halb aus Metall, an einem Band das halb Leder und Halb Kette war. Ein Joker X. Ein Talisman, so wie Raban's Hexenauge. "Hier, das ist mein Friedensangebot. Die habe ich selber gemacht." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich nahm den Anhänger in die Hand und drehte ihn durch meine Finger. Mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz und ich dachte daran, was ich Hadschi gesagt hatte. Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich einen großen Bruder hatte. "Danke. Friedensangebot akzeptiert." lächelte ich Juli an. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Als ich am nächsten Tag in die Geheime Halle kam, war Raban nicht da. Niemand hatte von ihm gehört. Mein Herz wurde ganz schwer und ich kaute betreten auf meiner Unterlippe. Er musste wirklich wütend auf mich sein, wenn er nicht einmal zum Training erschien. Am liebsten wäre ich direkt zu ihm gefahren und hätte mich entschuldigt. Aber Juli war extra für mich mit zu der Halle gefahren und er hatte Naddeschda mitgebracht. Die fuhr jetzt auf einem klapprigen alten Fahrrad hinter ihm in unser Stadion. Neben unseren schimmernden Mountainbikes mit extra breitem Hinterradreifen sah es fast schon schrottreif aus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. “Verflixt, was soll das denn sein?” Ob er das Fahrrad oder Juli’s Partner meinte ließ er dabei offen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juli schoss ihm einen drohenden Blick zu. “Naddeschda gehört zu mir. Sie trainiert heute mit uns oder ich bin sofort wieder weg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doch Naddeschda selbst blieb vollkommen unbeeindruckt. “Ich hab gehört ihr trainiert hier mit dem härtesten Fußballtest der Welt. Das musste ich mit eigenen Augen sehen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wir haben schon ein Mädchen in der Mannschaft, wir brauchen kein zweites.” zischte Leon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dann ist ja gut, dass ich kein Mädchen bin.” sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Juli seinen schwarzen Wilde Kerle Ball ab. “Und ich habe gar kein Interesse eurer Mannschaft beizutreten.” Sie grinste und nahm sich zwei weitere Bälle vom Spielfeldrand. Da wurde mir klar, was sie vor hatte. Juli hatte sie sicherlich gewarnt, dass es nur eine Art gab Leon zu beeindrucken und die war verdammt gut Fußball zu spielen. Und das konnte Naddeschda, das hatte er mir versichert. Sie warf die drei Bälle in die Luft, einen nach dem anderen, und sprang hinterher. Mit absoluter Präzision donnerte sie Bäng! Polter! und Kabautz! direkt gegen die Zielscheiben im Lanzelot-Parkour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beim Sternschnuppen funkelnden Drachenschleim!” rief Nerv auf. “Naddeschda! Du musst mir beibringen wie das geht!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. “Das war echt wild. Ich kann verstehen warum Juli sie mag.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toll.” knurrte Leon. “Dann können wir ja endlich trainieren. Oder hast du noch mehr Zirkustricks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich kann auch auf einem Drahtseil Einrad fahren und dabei mit Fackeln jonglieren, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie euch das beim Fußball weiterhelfen sollte.” sagte Naddeschda kühl. Die anderen starrten sie fragend an. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sie meint das absolut ernst.” erklärte Juli stolz und legte den Arm um seinen Partner. “Ihre Eltern sind Schausteller. Die können jede Menge abgefahrene Tricks und bevor sie im Frühjahr wieder losziehen können wir alle bei der Generalprobe zusehen!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maxi’s Augen leuchteten auf. “Schlotterbein und Tarzanschrei! Ich wollte schon immer mal in den Zirkus aber mein Vater hat es verboten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das ist doch absolut kindisch!” rief Leon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Achja und mit wie vielen Fackeln kannst du jonglieren?” fragte Marlon. Sein Bruder warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und machte sich wortlos auf um die Bälle einzusammeln. “Mach dir nichts daraus. So geht er mit allen Fremden um aber wenn er sich an dich gewöhnt hat, ist er ganz zahm.” wandte sich Marlon zu Naddeschda. “Er ist wie eine verlauste Straßenkatze.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keine Sorge,” lächelte sie, “ich bin durchaus schlimmeres gewohnt. Aber mit einem hat er recht; wir sind hier um Fußball zu spielen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Und das taten wir auch! Wir liefen auf Hochtouren. Alle waren entschlossen unseren Gast zu beeindrucken. Egal wie oft wir den Boden unter den Füßen verloren, wir standen immer wieder auf und rannten noch wilder weiter. Nerv sprang immer und immer wieder hinter den Bällen her, bis sein Hintern grün und blau war. Juli und Naddeschda rannten Seite an Seite durch den Parkour und flogen beinah gleichzeitig heraus. Selbst Leon weichte mit der Zeit auf und als wir zum Abschluss in zwei Teams gegeneinander spielten, wählte er sie sogar in sein Team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich freute mich für Juli. Er glühte vor Stolz und ließ die ganze Zeit kaum die Augen von ihr. Aber das Stechen in meiner Brust blieb und ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass es nicht für immer so bleiben würde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, machten wir uns einer nach dem anderen auf den Weg zurück und jeder verabschiedete sich von Naddeschda mit einem aufrichtigem “Alles ist gut - solange du wild bist!”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich wollte grade auf mein Fahrrad steigen und meinem Bruder folgen, als plötzlich Raban in meinem Weg auftauchte. Er sah fast so aus als käme er von einer Verabredung mit den Rüschenmädchen, nur etwas weniger irre. Seine Locken waren gekämmt und er trug eine Krawatte über seinem Wilde Kerle T-Shirt. Es sah auch fast so aus, als hätte jemand versucht, den großen lila Fleck an seiner Stirn zu überschminken. “Joschka, warte!” rief er mir zu und rollte mit seinem Mountainbike neben mich. “Ich, ähm, ich muss dir etwas zeigen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Du warst nicht beim Training.” bemerkte ich. “Ich dachte, du wärst wütend auf mich. Dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen würdest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das war ich auch. Also, zuerst schon. Aber jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr und du musst wirklich unbedingt mitkommen.” Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, schwang er sich auf sein Fahrrad und radelte los. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich hatte gar keine Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bemerkte wo er mich hinführte. Wir waren schon fast an der steinig-schlammigen Wiese angekommen, an der wir damals für das Spiel gegen den Dicken Michi trainiert hatten, da hielt Raban plötzlich an und stellte sein Fahrrad ab. Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, bis ich es ihm gleich tat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was soll das ganze?” fragte ich verwundert. Bei jedem Anderen wäre ich sicher schreiend weggelaufen. Wer will schon in tiefster Dunkelheit außerhalb der Stadt über Schlammwiesen wandern. So fingen die besten Gruselgeschichten an. Doch Raban war der ungruseligste Mensch den ich kannte, auf die beste Art und Weise natürlich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nimm meine Hand und schließ die Augen.” forderte Raban und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. “Und mach sie erst wieder auf wenn ich es sage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?” Ich begann zu bezweifeln ob es nicht doch eine Gruselgeschichte war. Vielleicht war das die Rache für die Graffitiburgen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Und ob ich das bin!” lachte Raban. “Aber du bist mindestens genauso verrückt wie ich.” Er sah mich mit seinem liebsten funkelnden Knopfaugen-Blick an.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Endlich nahm ich seine Hand und schloss die Augen. Er legte seine freie Hand auf meine Schulter und führte mich über die Wiese. Zu meiner Überraschung hatte ich absolut keine Angst. Raban’s Stimme war ruhig und warm als er mich vorsichtig zwischen Steine und Pfützen hindurch navigierte. Es war fast als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan. Dann bemerkte ich ein helles Licht auf meinen Augenlidern und spürte die Wärme auf meinem Gesicht. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Äh, jetzt kannst du wieder gucken.” flüsterte Raban und ließ mich los. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich blinzelte gegen das plötzliche Licht. Auf der Wiese brannte ein Lagerfeuer und vor ihm lag eine Picknickdecke mit Essen und Trinken. Raban ließ sich auf die Decke fallen und sah fragend zu mir herauf. Seine Wangen waren beinah so rot wie seine Haare und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie aufgeregt er war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... ich versteh nicht-.” stotterte ich und setzte mich zu ihm. “Warst du deswegen nicht beim Training?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ich wollte sichergehen, dass auch alles perfekt ist! Meine Mama und meine Cousinen haben mir geholfen.” Im Feuerlicht sah ich jetzt auch die Farbe um seine Augen und ein wenig Glitzer auf seinen Wangen. Er sah … wirklich hübsch aus. Mein Herz machte einen Satz. “Aber- jetzt iss und trink erstmal! Und erzähl wie das Training lief und was mit Juli ist. Also, wenn du möchtest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Er öffnete die Tupperdosen, holte belegte Brötchen und Marshmallow heraus, und goss mir eine Tasse warmen Kakao ein. Den besonderen von Hadschi Ben Hadschi natürlich. Während wir aßen erzählte ich ihm alles. Von meinem Streit mit Juli, dem Rat meiner Mutter, der Joker X Kette und dem Training mit Naddeschda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aber das klingt doch so, als würde sie super zu uns passen! Warum bleiben sie nicht einfach beide bei uns?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. “Naddeschda gehört nicht zu uns. Und Juli gehört jetzt zu ihr.” erklärte ich. “Du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Wie er sie ansieht. Er mag sie wirklich gern.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Das tut mir wirklich Leid.” Raban drückte seine Schulter gegen meine. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Locken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ist schon okay.” sagte ich leise. “Ich werd’ mich schon daran gewöhnen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Für eine Weile saßen wir still da. Der Sternenhimmel funkelte über uns und das Lagerfeuer tanzte durch die Nacht. Es war wunderschön. Ich konnte es nicht erklären, aber ich fühlte mich irgendwie anders. Anders als damals, als ich auf genau dieser Wiese im Schlamm gesessen hatte und haushoch aus der Mannschaft flog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Raban." flüsterte ich. "Wofür war all das hier?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raban holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu mir. Das Licht des Feuers tanzte über sein Gesicht und seine Locken leuchteten fast. "Ich… wollte etwas nettes tun. Für dich. Um dir zu zeigen… dass du mir wichtig bist. Und, dass ich immer für dich da bin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mein Herz machte mindestens drei Saltos. "Aber… das weiß ich doch." War das etwas, was man für seinen besten Freund tat? Picknickdecken und Lagerfeuer? Oder -??? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plötzlich legte Raban seine Hand auf meine Wange. Er zitterte, obwohl er ganz warm war. "Ich mag dich. Sehr. Verstehst du?" Er sah mich fragend an. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eine Millionen Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf. Mein Gespräch mit Hadschi, das Schleimrohr, jede Umarmung und jede Nacht, die ich Raban im Arm gehalten hatte. Ich nickte langsam. Mein Herz schlug so stark, ich war mir sicher es würde aus meiner Brust springen und davon laufen. Dann nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Mehr Mut als ich je in meinem Leben gebraucht hatte. Eine ganz andere, neue, verwirrende Art von Mut. Ich schloss meine Augen und küsste ihn. Es war anders als der Kuss in der Kissenburg. Diesmal trauten wir uns mehr. Diesmal konnte ich ehrlich damit sein, wie sehr ich es mochte. Raban atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte gegen meine Lippen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Danke." flüsterte ich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Für den Kuss?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Für alles. Für Hadschi und die Graffitiburgen und das Picknick. Und alles andere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gerne." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raban strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Vielleicht hatte er genau so Angst gehabt wie ich. "Joschka?" Doch seine Stimme klang immer noch unsicher. Ich wollte nicht, dass Raban Angst hatte. Ich wollte, dass er wusste, dass ich ihm genauso mochte. "Möchtest du… mit mir zusammen sein? So… so richtig?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ich nickte eifrig. "Natürlich möchte ich das! Ich mag dich auch sehr. " Dann nahm ich ihn fest in den Arm. "Und dieses Mal kann das ruhig jeder wissen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ja, das einzige was Top Secret bleibt ist unsere Werkstatt!" lachte Raban. Sein Atem war warm an meinem Hals und seine Locken kitzelten meine Nase. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn nie wieder losgelassen. "Ich glaube wir sollten langsam nach Hause fahren. Das Feuer geht bald aus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ich will, dass der Moment einfach ewig anhält." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dann wäre er aber nicht mehr so besonders." sagte Raban sanft und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung. "Und es wird bestimmt noch ganz viele besondere Momente geben." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Er nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich zurück zu den Rädern. Dann fuhr er mit mir bis zu meinem Haus, nahm wieder meine Hand und führte mich bis zur Haustür. So gehörte sich das, hatten seine Cousinen ihm gesagt, und ich beschwerte mich nicht. Es fühlte sich besonders an, so offiziell und fast schon erwachsen. Dann standen wir vor meiner Tür und er küsste mir die Hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehen wir uns morgen an Markus Halle?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klar!” grinste ich. “Wir können ja keine Geheimerfinder werden ohne eine eigene Geheimwerkstatt!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ja, vor allem eine, die auch wirklich geheim und versteckt ist.” lachte Raban. Dann wurde er wieder ganz rot. “Gute Nacht.” Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss und ging grinsend zu seinem Fahrrad zurück. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erst als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, fiel mir wieder ein zu atmen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Als ich nach Hause kam erwartete mich der unheimlichste Brief, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ein blutrotes Wachssiegel hielt ihn verschlossen. “Familie Bieling” stand in edler Tinte darauf geschrieben, so schnörkelig, dass ich es kaum entziffern konnte. </p><p>“Mama, was ist das?” Ich traute mich kaum den Brief anzufassen. Er sah so teuer aus, dass ich Angst hatte es würde mich mein ganzes Taschengeld kosten, wenn auch nur der kleinste Fleck darauf landete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Beim allmächtigen Armorpfeil und Schmetterlingsbauchzauber, mich hatte es wirklich erwischt! Die ganze Nacht ließ ich mir den Abend am Lagerfeuer durch den Kopf gehen. Und trotzdem konnte ich es kaum glauben. Als ich am Morgen danach aufstand, hatte ich kurz Angst, dass ich doch nur alles geträumt hatte. Doch dann standen drei knallpinke Rüschenmädchen in meinem Zimmer und sprangen aufgeregt auf und ab, während meine Mutter sich beschwerte, dass ich ihre Tupperdosen im Wald vergessen hatte. Doch nichts von all dem Chaos konnte mich aus der Fassung bringen. Dazu war ich viel zu glücklich! </p><p> </p><p>Ich tischte meinen Cousinen eine Kurzfassung meines Abends auf und kriegte sie tatsächlich dazu, die Dosen und die Picknickdecke für mich aus dem Wald zu holen, dann gab ich meiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und raste mit meinem Mountainbike vom Hof. Erst als ich schon auf halben Wege zu Markus neuer Motorradwerkstatt war, kamen die Zweifel. </p><p> </p><p>Was wusste ich denn schon vom Zusammensein? So eine Beziehung, das war etwas für erwachsene. Und niemand erklärte einem, wie das funktionierte. Was sollte ich tun, wenn ich Joschka sah? Musste ich ihn jetzt zur Begrüßung küssen? Und war unser Wilde Kerle Gruß nicht romantisch genug? Wie oft soll man seinen Partner in den Arm nehmen? </p><p> </p><p>Ich war so vertieft in die tausend Fragen in meinem Kopf, dass ich nicht auf die Straße achtete. Zu spät bemerkte ich den Stapel aus Pappkartons. “Beim allmächtigen Fettnäpfchenflaschengeist, neeiiiiin!” rief ich grade noch so, bevor eine Wand aus graubrauner Pappe mich umgab. Eine Hand reichte zwischen dem Pappkarton-Meer hindurch und zog mich zurück auf meine Füße.</p><p> </p><p>“Guten Morgen.” lachte Joschka fröhlich. “Du hast Glück gehabt, dass die schon leer waren." </p><p> </p><p>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht wäre die neue Beule auf der anderen Seite gewesen, dann wäre mein Kopf wieder symmetrisch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mir wär’s lieber wenn dein Kopf ganz heile bleibt, denn wirst du noch brauchen.” Joschka hielt immer noch meine Hand. Er verschränkte unsere Finger und zog mich auf die große, graue Halle zu. “Komm, Markus ist schon ganz ungeduldig!” </p><p> </p><p>“Und ob ich das bin!” Als hätten wir ihn beschwört tauchte der Unbezwingbare im Eingang der Halle auf. “Dampfender Teufelsdreck, ich biete euch das beste Geheimerfinderwerkstattsversteck der Welt und ihr spielt im Papiermüll rum.” Dann fiel sein Blick auf unsere Hände, die immer noch fest verschränkt waren. Mein Herz machte einen Satz und für einen Moment packte mich klamme Angst. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie die anderen reagieren würden. Doch Markus lächelte nur verständnisvoll und drehte sich mit einer dramatischen Handgeste durch die Halle. “Darf ich euch vorstellen? Die neue offizielle Werkstatt der Wilde Kerle e.W.” </p><p> </p><p>Noch gab es nicht viel zu sehen. Werkbänke und eiserne Regale standen kreuz und quer umher und noch mehr Pappkartons stapelten sich in den Ecken. Aber es hatte Stil. Und noch viel stilvoller war das neue Logo, was an der Wand prangte. </p><p> </p><p>Ich pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. “Sowas hat wirklich sonst niemand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Das Beste kommt noch!” versicherte uns Markus. Er führte uns durch die Halle und - das habt ihr euch so gedacht, dass ich euch verrate, wie man in die geheime Werkstatt kommt! Aber das ist natürlich genau wie unser Name: Top Secret! </p><p> </p><p>“Apollo-kalyptische Monster-Sintflut!” Joschka strahlte vor Begeisterung als wir dann endlich in unserer zukünftigen Werkstatt standen. Sie war riesig, voller Regale und Labortische und hinter einem schweren Vorhang war sogar eine Schlafecke mit Bett!</p><p> </p><p>“Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr nichts dagegen habt, euch ein Bett zu teilen.” grinste Markus. </p><p> </p><p>“Natürlich nicht, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen schlafen.” Joschka sah ihn verwirrt an. Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Markus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann wurde auch Joschka rot. “...also, ich meine, in einem Bett. Wegen… wegen dem Übernachten … und so.” </p><p> </p><p>“Verstehe.” zwinkerte Markus und ich wartete darauf, dass sich der Boden öffnete und mich verschlang. “Na dann, ihr wisst wie ihr rein und raus kommt. Der Laden gehört euch, macht was ihr wollt! Solange am Ende etwas dabei rauskommt, womit wir den Contest gewinnen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!” rief ich sofort. “Die Wölfe werden auf dem Mond sein bevor sie Hippopotamusbullenpropellerschwanzmist sagen können.” </p><p> </p><p>“Das sagt aber niemand außer dir.” bemerkte Joschka. Ich boxte ihn gegen den Arm. “Au, okay, Raban hat recht, ihr könnt auch auf uns verlassen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gut. Dann kann’s ja losgehen!” </p><p> </p><p>Dann verließ Markus uns und wir blieben alleine in dem Kellergeheimversteck. Es herrschte absolute, ohrenbetäubende Stille. Ich meine, so tief unter Erde, da verschluckt’s jedes Auto und jedes Blätterrauschen. Selbst von Markus, der sicherlich irgendwo über uns seine Werkstatt weiter einrichtete, hörten wir nichts. Jetzt ergriff mich wieder die gleiche Unsicherheit und Sorge, die mich an diesem Morgen schon geplagt hatte. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich - ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht wirklich wehgetan.” stotterte ich in die Stille hinein, nur um etwas zu sagen. </p><p> </p><p>“Natürlich nicht.” sagte Joschka sanft. “Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Kopf?” Er trat näher an mich heran und strich vorsichtig eine Locke von meiner Stirn. Seine Hand blieb an meiner Wange liegen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ich ... “ Mein Kopf war nichts als Buchstabensuppe. “... merke kaum … ist okay.” Verflixt. “Also, ich meine, wird schon wieder.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bist du dir sicher?” Joschka sah mich besorgt an. “Du wirkst etwas … anders heute.” </p><p> </p><p>Ich seufzte. “Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur - das ganze ist nur so neu für mich.” Ich nahm einen Schritt zurück und raufte meine Haare. “Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich tun soll. Oder sagen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Das ist es für mich auch.” Joschka setzte sich auf eine der Werkbänke und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich ließ mich von ihm an sich heranziehen. Dann nahm er mich fest in den Arm und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. “Du tust und sagst einfach was du möchtest.” sagte er leise. “Und dann finden wir den Rest schon heraus.” </p><p> </p><p>Ich konzentrierte mich auf Joschka’s Herzschlag und die weichen Haare, die meine Nase kitzelten. Joschka war warm und weich und vertraut, so wie immer. Er ließ seine Hand langsam meine Rücken auf und ab wandern. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn nie wieder losgelassen. </p><p> </p><p>“Jetzt möchte ich gerne sagen, dass ich dich lieb habe.” murmelte ich in seine Schulter hinein. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich hab dich auch lieb, Raban.” flüsterte er und küsste meine Stirn. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Als ich nach Hause kam erwartete mich der unheimlichste Brief, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ein blutrotes Wachssiegel hielt ihn verschlossen. “Familie Bieling” stand in edler Tinte darauf geschrieben, so schnörkelig, dass ich es kaum entziffern konnte. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama, was ist das?” Ich traute mich kaum den Brief anzufassen. Er sah so teuer aus, dass ich Angst hatte es würde mich mein ganzes Taschengeld kosten, wenn auch nur der kleinste Fleck darauf landete. </p><p> </p><p>Meine Mutter saß in der Küche und tippte auf ihrem Laptop herum. “Das Wappen gehört der Mutter von einem deiner Freunde, ich nehme also an es ist für dich.” Ohne vom Bildschirm hochzuschauen reichte sie mir ein Messer. </p><p> </p><p>Ich schluckte, öffnete vorsichtig das Siegel und zog ein feines Blatt Papier aus dem Umschlag heraus. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte ich die Schnörkel-Schrift zu entziffern.  “‘Sehr geehrte Freunde und Familie’?” las ich laut vor, “Das fängt ja gut an. ‘Wir laden Euch herzlich ein’ … blah blah ‘Trauung’, ‘elegante Kleidung’, ‘feierlich’ … müssen wir da wirklich hin?” Ich hielt meiner Mutter den Zettel hin, ganz vorsichtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Sie nahm den Zettel ebenso vorsichtig an und überflog die Zeilen. </p><p> </p><p>“Nerv und Maxi sind deine Freunde. Es wäre sehr unangebracht nicht zu der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern zu kommen, wenn du schon so förmlich eingeladen bist.” Sie begutachtete die Adresse, die auf der beigelegten Karte stand. “Ich wette das Essen ist sehr gut.” </p><p> </p><p>Ich verdrehte die Augen. “Ja, die Art von Essen die nur Erwachsene mögen, was in kleinen Portionen auf riesigen Tellern kommt. Außerdem hast du’s doch gelesen, ‘elegante Kleidung’, sowas hab ich gar nicht!” Ich stellte mir vor, ich müsste einen Nadelstreifenanzug anziehen, so wie Willi ihn für unsere Spiele trug, und mir wurde fast schlecht. </p><p> </p><p>“Wir besorgen dir einfach einen neuen schönen Anzug.” Meine Mutter steckte den Brief und das Kärtchen sorgfältig zurück in den Umschlag mit dem Siegel. “Da brauchst du dich gar nicht zu beschweren, ich bin mir sicher, dass es deinen Freunden auch so gehen wird.” </p><p> </p><p>Und damit hatte sie verflixt nochmal recht. Dreifach geölte Eulenkacke, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Eine ganze Horde wilder Kerle, die wildeste Fußballmannschaft der Welt, in die schnuckelige Innenstadt gezerrt um in Sakkos und Hemden gesteckt zu werden. Keiner von uns blieb verschont. Aus jedem Laden hörte man das Wimmern und Jaulen, als uns Fliegen und Krawatten um die Hälser gebunden wurden und übermotivierte Verkäuferinnen fröhlich trällernd nach den passenden Einstecktüchern suchten. Wir begegneten Leon und Marlon, die im Second Hand Laden einen übergroßen Anzug nach dem anderen angezogen bekamen. Ihre Gesichter waren so rot wie meine Haare. Ihr Vater sah aber auch nicht begeisterter aus und ich erinnerte mich daran, was mit seinem letzten Anzug geschehen war. </p><p> </p><p>Mir erging es auch noch viel besser. Zuerst steckten sie mich in einen schwarzen Anzug mit Fliege und einer Jacke die am Po viel zu lang war. “Ich seh aus wie Edgar der Pinguin!” Beschwerte ich mich. Dann kam ein bonbonblaues Kostüm mit Rüschen, ein Nadelstreifenanzug wie Willi ihn hatte und zuletzt wollten sie mich tatsächlich in Lederhosen stecken! Während meine Mutter noch aufgeregt die Lederhosengrößen diskutierte, flüchtete ich aus dem Laden. Die Frau hatte doch eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit meinen Rosa Tanten verbracht! Die waren wie meine Cousinen, nur hundertmal schlimmer. </p><p> </p><p>Als ich verzweifelt zwischen den Läden umherirrte, entdeckte ich Vanessa’s Mountainbike mit dem extra dicken Hinterradreifen vor einem der Geschäfte. Es war ein kleiner, dunkler Laden mit schwerer Holztür. Ich schlüpfte hinein, bevor meine Mutter mich entdeckte, und war plötzlich umgeben von großen, schwarzen Stiefeln, langen Mänteln und jede Menge Schwarz. Inmitten des ganzen Schwarz fand ich einen quietschig-pinken Fleck und der klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. </p><p> </p><p>“Ach, ist das aufregend, wir Frauen, so richtig zusammen shoppen!” rief Oma Schrecklich begeistert. </p><p> </p><p>Ich wusste, dass Vanessa die Augen verdrehte, ohne sie zu sehen. Der Vorhang der Umkleidekabine wackelte und die wildeste der Wilden Kerle trat tatsächlich in einem Kleid hervor. Aber es war weder pink noch rüschig oder glitzerig. </p><p> </p><p>“AH, du siehst aus wie eine Vampirdame!”  Oma Schrecklich klatschte noch einmal aufgeregt in die Hände. </p><p> </p><p>“Oma-” Vanessa warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und zupfte unsicher am Saum ihres Kleides.</p><p> </p><p>“Deine Oma hat recht,” schmunzelte ich und wanderte zwischen den Stiefelkartons hervor. “das ist ziemlich wild. So, für ein Kleid.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, die Unerschrockene, sah mich erschrocken an. “Schitte nochmal, was machst du denn hier?” </p><p> </p><p>“Beratungshilfe!” erklärte ihre Oma bevor ich etwas sagen konnte und zerrte mich zu sich heran. “Wir müssen immerhin noch ein passendes Paar Schuhe finden! Und dann kommt noch der Schmuck-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oma!”</p><p> </p><p>“- na gut, also kein Schmuck, aber ich lass dich sicherlich keine schmutzigen Fußballschuhe zu einer Hochzeit anziehen!” </p><p> </p><p>Zu meiner Überraschung musste ich Oma Schrecklich Recht geben. Vanessa’s orangene Stollenschuhe würden sicherlich nicht gut zu dem Vampirdamenkleid passen. Meine Cousinen hat mir oft lang und breit erklärt, welche Schuhe zu welchem Outfit gehörten. Sie hatten ein Paar für jeden Anlass, in allen erdenklichen Farben. Leider war keiner dieser Anlässe eine Hochzeit gewesen, aber eine Teeparty schien mir am naheliegendsten. Also fing ich doch tatsächlich an, der knallpinken Oma bei der Schuhberatung zu helfen. Potzblitz und Donnergeist, war ich froh, dass mich keiner der anderen Kerle dabei sah. Wir ließen die arme Vanessa in einem Paar nach dem anderen auf und ab laufen. Sie warf uns jedes Mal einen giftigen Blick zu, aber der Stolz in ihrem Gang verriet sie. Oma Schrecklich war ein großer Fan von hohen Absatz-Stöckelschühchen aber ich rette Vanessa mit der Erklärung, dass wir auf einer Wiese sein würden und ein Absatz da doch eh nur tief im Schlamm versinkt. Schließlich einigten wir uns auf flache aber elegante Lackschuhe. </p><p> </p><p>Während ihre Oma sich mit dem Verkäufer verquatschte, zog mich Vanessa zur Seite. “Ein Wort über diesen Shoppingtrip und ich kleb dir nachts die Lockenwickler mit Sekundenkleber in die Haare.” knurrte sie mürrisch. </p><p> </p><p>“Keine Sorge,” grinste ich, “ich bin auch nicht grade scharf darauf den anderen zu erzählen, dass ich mit deiner Rosa Oma zum Modeberater geworden bin.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa weichte etwas auf. “Wie kommt’s überhaupt, das du so viel darüber weißt? Haben dich deine Cousinen zu einer rosa Sonntagsschule mitgenommen?”</p><p> </p><p>“So ähnlich!” lachte ich. “Sie sind gar nicht mehr so schlimm, weißt du. Man muss sie nur beschäftigen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was du nicht sagst.” Vanessa schaute schmunzelnd zu ihrer Oma rüber. “Da kenn ich was von.”</p><p> </p><p>Leider konnte ich mich nicht für immer vor meiner Mutter verstecken. Genervt zog sie mich aus dem Laden und drückte mir ihre Einkaufstüte in die Hand. Ich traute mich nicht hineinzusehen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Joschka </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kreuzkackendes Kümmelhuhn, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Bitte, bitte, Mama, ich übernehme auch für wochenlang den Abwasch!" </p><p> </p><p>Juli starrte voller Panik in den Spiegel während meine Mutter ihm die Krawatte richtete. Ich kannte Juli jetzt schon mein ganzes Leben und ich hatte ihn noch nie so sauber gesehen. Seine Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt, der Anzug aus dem Second Hand Shop saß fast wie angegossen und kein einziger Fleck Dreck war zu sehen. </p><p> </p><p>"Es ist nur ein Abend." sagte meine Mutter beruhigend. "Dein Bruder beschwert sich doch auch nicht." </p><p> </p><p>Juli warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Der feine dunkelblaue Anzug war sicher nicht meine liebste Wahl. Er saß viel zu eng und ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich mich nur einen Zentimeter bewegte, alle Nähte reißen würden. Aber wenn ich still vor mich litt würde vielleicht niemand merken, dass ich meinen Fußball im Geschenkekorb versteckt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Sobald meine Mutter sich ihren eigenen Klamotten zuwandte, lockerte Juli seine Krawatte wieder und stecke seine Mütze in die Anzugshosentasche. </p><p> </p><p>Es war ein perfekter Tag um Fußball zu spielen. Das Wetter schien vergessen zu haben, dass es Herbst war und sie Sonne schien warm und freundlich an einem klaren blauen Himmel. Was für eine Verschwendung jetzt zu heiraten.</p><p> </p><p> Als wir an dem piekfeinen Festsaal ankamen, war der Empfangsbereich bereits voller fremder Menschen in teuren Anzügen und eleganten Kleidern. Alles war blutrot und funklend Gold. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre selbst die Luft die ich atmete zu teuer für mich. Instinktiv rückte ich näher zu Juli. Meine Mutter sah auch nicht mehr so begeistert aus. Sie bahnte uns einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, bis wir Herrn Bübchen fanden, der lustlos die Hochzeitsgeschenke auf einem großen Tisch stapelte. </p><p> </p><p>Ich ignorierte ihren Blick als ich den Ball aus dem Geschenkkorb zog und fest an meine Brust presste. Juli hatte bereits seine Mütze auf dem Kopf. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, alles ist gut!" rief eine Stimme hinter uns. </p><p> </p><p>"Ja, solange du wild bist!" begrüßten wir Leon. </p><p> </p><p>Sein Hemd war halb aus der Hose gerutscht und die Krawatte hing lose über seine Schultern. Marlon hatte seine wie ein Stirnband um den Kopf gebunden. </p><p> </p><p>"Ich hatte gehofft, dass es wenigstens bis zu den Fotos hält." seufzte ihr Papa. Meine Mama nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu. </p><p> </p><p>"Kommt, lasst uns die andere finden bevor die Sonne weg ist!" rief Leon, seine Augen aufgeregt auf meinen Ball gerichtet. </p><p> </p><p>Bevor sich die Erwachsenen noch weiter beschweren konnten, schlüpfen wir durch die Menge Anzugträger und sammelten den Rest unserer Mannschaft ein. Markus hatte seine Anzugsjacke bereits verloren, Vanessa trug ihre Fußballschuhe zu dem Kleid, Nerv hatte schon Dreck im Gesicht und unter Maxi's aufgeknöpftem Hemd grinste der Wilde Kerl. Als wir Raban vor seiner Mutter fliehen sahen, wuschelte er durch seine gegelten Haare und zupfte ein paar Spangen aus seinen Locken. </p><p> </p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir auf der Wiese hinter dem Parkplatz ein Fußballfeld gebastelt hatten. Mit Steinen und Stöckern markierten wir den Spielfeldrand und ein paar geliehene Luftballons vom Eingang dienten als Tore. Dann konnte es losgehen! Nach all dem Lancelot Training tat es verdammt gut, endlich wieder normal zu spielen. Es war fast wie damals, als wir auf der Wiese beim Fluß trainiert hatten. Wir sprangen über Steine, rutschten durch Pfützen und tanzten um Brennesseln und Disteln herum. Markus der Unbezwingbare gab sein Herz und seine Seele, doch Maxi’s härtesten Bumms konnte selbst er nicht halten und Vanessa spielte unerschrocken Juli’s Viererkette in einer Person aus. Gemeinsam schafften selbst Raban und ich ein Tor. </p><p> </p><p>Dann standen sie plötzlich an unserem Spielfeldrand. Unsere Eltern. Die Arme verschränkt, kopfschüttelnd und mit blitzenden Augen. Ich schaute meine Freunde an und dann mich selbst. Schlammspritzer zierten unsere Beine, Schweiß klebte unsere zerzausten Haare an die Stirn und sämtliche Fliegen und Krawatten hingen nutzlos aufgelöst um unsere Hälser oder waren schon längst im hohen Gras verloren. Ich biss nervös auf meine Unterlippe. Das würde Ärger geben. </p><p> </p><p>Markus Vater sah so aus, als wäre er kurz vorm Explodieren, Raban’s Mutter hatte selbst ihr Telefon aus der Hand gelegt und Vanessa’s rosa Oma holte bereits tief Luft. Doch bevor sie loslegen konnte, kam unsere Rettung. Wie ein Engel im übergroßen Nadelstreifenanzug. Willi, der beste Trainer der Welt, und der coolste Erwachsene den wir kannten. </p><p> </p><p>“Ist das nicht herrlich?” rief er fröhlich, “Ihre Kinder sind endlich wieder vereint, so ein richtiges Team. Sie sind doch sicherlich heilfroh sie so glücklich spielen zu sehen, bei dem schönen Wetter. So viel Abenteuerlust und Teamgeist, nach allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, Sie sind sicherlich sehr stolz.” Er grinste unsere Eltern freundlich an. Die schauten verdattert zwischen unserem Trainer und uns hin und her. </p><p> </p><p>Meine Mutter gab als Erstes auf. “Das kann man so sagen. Also ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich könnte jetzt ein Glas Wein vertragen.” Die anderen nickten zustimmend und trotteten, immer noch kopfschüttelnd, davon. </p><p> </p><p>Dann wandte Willi sich uns zu. “Und ihr solltet euch vielleicht etwas abstauben und in den Saal kommen, wenn ihr wollt, dass Nerv und Maxi lang genug überleben um nach Ragnarök zu fahren.” Die beiden Brüder schluckten und nickten eifrig. </p><p> </p><p>Wir folgten unserem Trainer brav in den Saal, ignorierten die Blicke der Anzug- und Abendkleidträger und grinsten freundlich für den Hochzeitsfotografen. Zu unserer Überraschung schien es Maxi’s Vater und Nerv’s Mutter gar nicht zu interessieren, dass eine Mannschaft an verschwitzten Fußballspielern Dreck und Gras durch ihren Tanzsaal trugen. Sie liefen Arm in Arm umher und unterhielten sich stolz strahlend mit jedem, der nicht schnell genug fliehen konnte. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacke verdammte.” pfiff Leon. </p><p> </p><p>“Und Krumpelkrautrüben.” fügte Marlon hinzu. “Maxi, die beiden hat’s ja richtig erwischt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was du nicht sagst.” zischte Nerv. “Du solltest sie mal Zuhause erleben, da wird einem ja übel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mein Vater wird zum braven Schoßhund wenn die Hexe es will.” stimmte Maxi zu. “Sie hat ihn gezähmt wie eine räudige Straßenkatze.”</p><p> </p><p>“Schitte nochmal, so dürfen wir niemals werden.” raunte Vanessa. </p><p> </p><p>Die Kerle nickten zustimmend. Juli starrte nachdenklich auf seine Füße und ich fragte mich, ob er das gleiche dachte wie ich. Ob unsere Eltern bei ihrer Hochzeit auch so glücklich ausgesehen hatten und ab wann das nicht mehr so war. Wie man so doll verliebt sein konnte und dann plötzlich einfach nicht mehr. War das überhaupt möglich, dass man wirklich für immer mit jemandem zusammen war? </p><p> </p><p>Plötzlich war der Saal viel zu voll und die Musik viel zu laut. Die Stimmen von hunderten Leuten prasselten auf mich ein und die Luft fühlte sich dick und stickig an. Ich schlüpfte durch die Menschenmenge hindurch, vorbei am Buffet und den Luftballons und lief, bis die Musik leiser und die Luft leichter wurde. In irgendeinem Flur hinter den Toiletten ließ ich bin auf den Boden fallen. Terror-Touristischer Monsterrex! Was zur Hölle war das? Ich zwang mich langsam ein und aus zu atmen, bis meine Hände aufhören zu zittern und hoffte, dass mich niemand gesehen hatte. Das war verdammt nochmal peinlich. </p><p> </p><p>“Joschka?” Plötzlich stand Raban am Eingang des Flurs, zwei Apfelschorlen in der Hand. “Du hast heute Abend noch nichts getrunken.” sagte er, als wäre sonst nichts gewesen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie durstig ich war. Ich nahm die Flasche an und Raban setzte sich mir gegenüber. Wenn er meine panische Flucht gesehen hatte, dann ließ er sich zumindest nichts anmerken und dafür war ich ihm dankbar. </p><p> </p><p>Ich trank die Apfelschorle in einem Zug leer. Danach ging es mir tatsächlich besser. Endlich traute ich mich, Raban richtig anzusehen. Er hatte seine Anzugsjacke verloren und sein Hemd bis zur Brust aufgeknöpft. Das Gel und die Spangen waren längst aus seinen Haaren verschwunden, die jetzt wieder in wilden Locken um sein Gesicht fielen. Mein Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller. Er sah wunderschön aus und ich hatte ihn sehr gern und das machte mir apollo-kalyptisch große Angst. Mehr als es die Graffiti Burgen, die Biestigen Biester oder die mysteriösen Wölfe von Ragnarök je könnten. </p><p> </p><p>"Manchmal habe ich Angst.” gab ich zu. “Dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein werden. Was wenn wir uns irgendwann nicht mehr so mögen und dann streiten wir uns und dann verliere ich dich. So wie bei meinen Eltern." </p><p> </p><p>Zu meiner Überraschung nickte Raban. "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich will nicht so werden wie mein Vater. Oder meine Mutter." Er drehte seine Apfelschorlenflasche in den Händen. "Ich meine, die waren doch auch mal verliebt. Und jetzt reden sie nicht mehr miteinander." </p><p> </p><p>"Was wenn das mit dem Verlieben doch nur alles kaputt macht?" flüsterte ich. Mein Hals fühlte sich an als hätte jemand einen dicken Strick darum gelegt. "Ich hab schon Hadschi verloren. Und bald geht Juli auch. Du bist mein allerbester Freund, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde." </p><p> </p><p>"Geht mir genauso." Raban rutschte zu mir rüber und griff nach meiner Hand. "Aber… es muss doch auch anders gehen, oder? Ich meinte, so wie in den Büchern die meine Mutter liest. Und Hadschi und Billy, die sind doch auch glücklich zusammen. Und vielleicht werden es Herr Maximilian und die Hexe auch." </p><p> </p><p>Ich betrachtete seine Hand in meiner. Es war seltsam, wie so eine kleine Geste so viel bedeuten konnte. Ich hatte seine Hand sehr oft gehalten aber seit dem Abend am Lagerfeuer war es irgendwie anders. "Und… was ist mit uns?" </p><p> </p><p>Raban sah mich nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß nicht… Ich mag das, was wir jetzt sind. Es macht mir Angst aber es ist auch gut. Ich mag es, dich zu küssen und in den Arm zu nehmen und dir zu sagen was du mir bedeutest." Seine Augen sah dreimal so groß aus wie sonst. "Wir müssen uns nur versprechen, dass wir immer Freunde sein werden. Wir müssen nicht sein wie unsere Eltern. Wir müssen einfach ehrlich sein. Auch wenn es schwer ist. So wie jetzt."</p><p> </p><p>"Das geht mir auch so. Ich will, dass wir immer über alles reden können." Ich drückte seine Hand, als könnte ich ihn für immer festhalten. "Und dass wir Freunde bleiben, egal was passiert."</p><p> </p><p>"Und wenn wir uns streiten dann vertragen wir uns einfach wieder." Raban’s Augen leuchteten auf. Er sah mich aufrichtig an. "Ich würde lieber einfach nur mit dir befreundet sein als dich gar nicht mehr in meinem Leben zu haben."</p><p> </p><p>Der Strick um meinen Hals löste sich auf wie Zuckerwatte im Regen. Ich zog Raban zu mir und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Du bist ein wirklich toller Mensch, weißt du das?" Murmelte ich gegen seinen Hals. </p><p> </p><p>"Du auch." sagte er leise und küsste meine Stirn. Millionen Schmetterlinge flatterten in meinem Bauch. </p><p> </p><p>Für eine Weile saßen wir nur so da. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Raban’s Brust und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu. Er spielte mit meinen Haaren und streichelte meinen Rücken. Ich wünschte mir, dass der Moment ewig halten würde. So wie bei unserem Kuss am Lagerfeuer. Aber wenn der Moment für immer gehalten hätte, dass hätte es diesen Moment nie gegeben. </p><p> </p><p>Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, regte Raban sich. “Ich hab noch etwas für dich.” sagte er und griff in seine Hosentasche. Er holte zwei Ketten heraus, an ihnen baumelten große Anhänger. <em> Mr. Top </em> und <em> Mr. Secret </em>. “Das ist jetzt unser Ding. Unser ganz eigenes. Wir werden richtige Erfinder werden.” </p><p> </p><p>"Beim extra-touristischem Erfindergeist, das werden wir!" lachte ich und nahm die <em> Mr Secret </em>Kette an mich. "Wir werden die besten Erfinder der Welt!" Der silberne Anhänger baumelte neben dem Joker X, was Juli mir gegeben hatte. Ich strahlte voller Stolz. </p><p> </p><p>Als ich damals zu den Wilden Kerlen kam war ich nichts weiter als Juli’s kleiner Bruder. Der Kleinste, der der fast so schlecht Fußball spielte wie Raban, das alberne, niedliche Maskottchen. Leon ließ mich nur bleiben, weil Juli und Fabi ihm gedroht hatten sonst zu gehen. Selbst der Titel der 7. Kavallerie war nur ein Trostpreis gewesen. Aber ich hatte hart trainiert um mich zu beweisen und auch wenn ich nie so gut sein würde wie anderen, ich war nicht nur Teil der wildesten Fußballmannschaft der Welt sondern ein Geheimerfinder-Phantom, so wie Hadschi Ben Hadschi, mit eigener Geheimwerkstatt und dem besten <em> festen </em> Freund den ich mir wünschen konnte. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Raban</b>
</p><p> </p><p>In der Woche nach der Hochzeit war das Wetter auf unserer Seite. Für ganze sieben Tage konnten wir zurück in den Teufelstopf und vor der langen, harten Winterpause noch einmal richtig Fußball spielen. Ganz ohne Pendel, Drehkreuze und Zielscheiben, wie wir es auf der Wiese neben dem Festsaal getan hatten, und es tat uns monster-mäßig gut! Wir waren wirklich wilder und gefährlicher als je zuvor. Am letzten Abend, als der Wetterbericht bereits Schnee und Eis versprach, gaben wir noch einmal richtig Gas. Stundenlang rannten wir durch den Schlamm und stoppten nur, um uns Willi’s weltberühmte Apfelschorle zu schnappen. Und als die Sonne unterging spielten wir im Licht der Baustrahlerflutlichtanlage weiter. Niemand wollte, dass der Tag zu Ende ging. Erst als Willi uns fluchend und schimpfend vom Platz zerrte und das Winterpausenschild fest vor den Stadionseingang hämmerte, gaben wir nach. </p><p> </p><p>Dann saßen wir alle in der Haupthalle von Camelot, mit Fischstäbchen und Malzbier, und malten uns aus, was uns in der nächsten Saison erwartete und wie wir den Freestyle Soccer Contest gewinnen würden. Markus erzählte von den Sagen und Legenden, die die Festung der Wölfe umgab, Marlon zeigte uns die Zeitungsartikel über ihre Anführer, und Juli spekulierte, was für Fallen und fiese Tricks und erwarten würden. </p><p> </p><p>Joschka lehnte an meiner Schulter und rutschte von Geschichte zu Geschichte näher, bis er wie ein Welpe zusammengerollt in meinem Schoß lag. Ich schob seine Mütze zur Seite und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Dann nahm er meine freie Hand in seine und küsste meine Finger. Wir waren so erschöpft und müde, dass wir gar nicht darüber nachdachten. Zumindest nicht, bis die Unterhaltung im Raum verstummte und ich die fragenden Blicke bemerkte. Plötzlich schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals und ich hielt Joschka’s Hand noch fester. </p><p> </p><p>“Dreifach geölte Beulenpest, habt ihr das auch gerade gesehen?” fragte Nerv verunsichert und rieb sich die Augen.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreuzkümmel und Hühnerkacke, das wurde aber auch Zeit.” grinste Juli seinen kleinen Bruder an. “Ich dachte schon ihr beiden checkt das nie.” </p><p> </p><p>Markus schaute verschmitzt in die Runde. “Das fällt euch aber früh auf. Die beiden haben doch schon seit Wochen kaum die Augen voneinander genommen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zu unserer Verteidigung,” sagte Marlon langsam, “das haben sie noch nie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wir können euch hören, wisst ihr?” knurrte Joschka und setzte sich auf. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen, wo ich sie um meine Finger gewickelt hatte. Er drückte energisch seine Mütze auf die wilden Locken. “Ihr könnt ja ein Foto machen, dann könnt ihr länger starren.” </p><p> </p><p>Leon hob beschwichtigend die Hände. “Hey, ist ja gut, das war doch gar nicht so gemeint. Solange ihr noch Fußball spielen könnt, könnt ihr meinetwegen alle Jungen der Welt knutschen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aber - aber sowas geht doch nicht!” Nerv sah sich hilflos um, doch die Kerle zuckten nur mit den Schultern. </p><p><br/>“Warum denn nicht?” forderte Maxi. </p><p> </p><p>Sein kleiner Bruder starrte ihn entgeistert an. “Na weil ... weil - Jungs können doch nicht einfach andere Jungs küssen.” Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. </p><p> </p><p>Jetzt tat er mir sogar ein wenig Leid. Er war immerhin der jüngste von uns und woher sollte man mit 9 auch schon so viel wissen, wenn es niemandem erzählte. Ich wusste ja selber zu gut, dass niemand über sowas redet. “Wie du siehst können sie das sehr wohl.” lachte ich und drückte Joschka einen Kuss auf die Wange. </p><p> </p><p>Nerv verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. “Meinetwegen, aber tut das wo anders. Das gilt für euch genauso!” rief er Vanessa und Leon zu. “Küssen ist eklig, sowas will ich nie machen!” </p><p> </p><p>“Keine Sorge, dich will niemand küssen, du hast seit mindestens einer Woche nicht geduscht und ich hab dich noch nie Zähne putzen sehen.” grinste Maxi. </p><p> </p><p>Und dann war die Sache geklärt. Wir redeten und lachten bis zum nächsten Morgen. Niemanden störte es, dass ich Joschka’s Hand hielt oder dass er meine Stirn küsste, als ich mich an ihn lehnte. Juli strahlte uns nur stolz an und Vanessa gab ein kleines “aw” von sich. </p><p> </p><p>Und als die Sonne schon wieder aufging und ein eisiger Wind den Schnee brachte, krochen wir alle glücklich und zufrieden in unseren Winterschlaf.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Joschka</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leider interessierte sich die Schule nicht sehr für den Winter. Wir kämpften uns jeden Tag durch den Schnee und konnten uns nicht mal auf ein Fußballspiel in der großen Pause freuen. Stattdessen saßen wir in der Aula und träumten vom Frühling, wie in dem Buch aus dem meine Mutter mir früher oft vorgelesen hatten, wo die kleine Maus die Wärme und die Farben aus dem Sommer für die grauen Wintermonate sammelte. </p><p> </p><p>Doch das Wetter war nicht das einzige, was die Schule härter machte. Ich war ein Jahrgang unter Raban und wir hatten nur ein paar Stunden zusammen. Und wenn wir zusammen waren, waren wir nicht sicher, wie wir uns verhalten sollten. Leon und Vanessa hielten Händchen oder kuschelten. Juli und Naddeschda küssten sich. Aber wir wussten, dass wir anders waren als sie. </p><p> </p><p>Ich war umso dankbarer für unsere Werkstatt. Unser Geheimversteck. Unser Ort an dem wir einfach wir sein konnten. Und unsere eigenen Erfindungen mit unserem eigenen Logo. Papa LeonMarlon half uns mit den Logos und Stickern, Edgar der Pinguin besorgte uns alles was wir an Material brauchten und Markus half uns bei allem, was mehr Technikwissen benötigte. Wir waren ein super Team und wir hatten große Pläne. Nicht alle unsere brillianten Ideen gingen gut. Unser erster Versuch mit der Wunschbrause jagte uns die halbe Werkstatt um die Ohren. Aber wir ließen uns nicht unterkriegen. </p><p> </p><p>Zuhause versuchten Juli und ich ebenfalls, die Zeit bis zum Frühling so gut es ging zu überbrücken, obwohl ich mich auf den Frühling nicht richtig freuen konnte, denn ich wollte ich immer noch nicht, dass Juli wegging. Ich schob den Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meiner Gedanken. Es gab nichts, was ich tun oder sagen könnte, dass das ändern würde und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, die beste Zeit für Familie und Geschenke und Geschichten-Erzähl-Abende!</p><p> </p><p>Es war gerade erst Dezember geworden, schon zerrte Juli schon die Kisten mit der Weihnachtsdekoration vom Dachboden hervor. Einen ganzen Tag lang wuselten wir zu dritt durch unser Haus und verteilten Figürchen, Lichter, Kerzen und Plastiktannenzweige. Das Beste kam zum Schluss, als wir den großen Baum im Wohnzimmer schmückten, bis er von oben bis unten funkelte und glitzerte wie im Fernsehen. Dann machte meine Mama uns allen Kakao. </p><p> </p><p>Doch ich konnte den ganzen Tag nicht so sehr genießen, wie ich es sonst tat. Etwas beschäftigte mich schon eine Weile. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und jedes Mal wenn ich es versuchte, war mein Hals wie zugeschnürt. Als wir nach dem Baumschmücken alle in unserem Wohnzimmer saßen, würgte ich endlich den Kloß aus meinem Hals. “Mama.” sagte ich vorsichtig, “Ich… ich mag Jungs. So, wie ich Mädchen mögen sollte.” Ich hielt meine Joker X Kette fest in der Hand. “Und Raban und ich, wir sind zusammen. Und ich hab ihn wirklich sehr gern.”</p><p> </p><p>Juli sah mich überrascht an. Meine Mutter setzte ihre Kakaotasse vorsichtig auf den Tisch. “Das freut mich sehr für euch beide. Und ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du mir das gesagt hast.” </p><p> </p><p>“Es ist nicht schlimm? Dass ich nicht mit Mädchen zusammen sein will?” </p><p> </p><p>“Natürlich nicht. Wieso, denkst <em> du </em> das?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ich denke das nicht. Aber andere sagen es. Manchmal.” Ich starrte auf den Boden. Niemand von uns erzählte gerne von unseren Streitigkeiten mit anderen Kindern. Wir machten das immer unter uns aus. Aber manche Dinge, die sie sagten, ließen mich nicht mehr los. “Die Jungs aus der Parallelklasse. Sie haben Raban den Ranzen weggenommen, in der Umkleide nach der Hallensport AG, weil er im Handball so schlecht war. Und als ich ihm helfen wollte, haben sie meine Klamotten geklaut. Dann haben sie uns schwul genannt.” Neben mir atmete Juli scharf ein und ballte die Fäuste zusammen. “Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wussten, dass es stimmt.”, fuhr ich fort, “Aber sie haben gesagt, dass wir eklig sind. Und andere schlimme Dinge. Aber Krake und Sense haben sie gehört und ihnen die Nasen blutig geschlagen, also sind sie sicher in Zukunft still.” </p><p> </p><p>Meine Mutter holte tief Luft und nickte. Sie fragte nicht nach Namen, sie drohte nicht, mit den Eltern der Jungs zu reden. Deswegen war sie die beste Mama der Welt. “Als deine Mutter darf ich Gewalt als Lösung nicht gutheißen aber … ich bin froh, dass ihr aufeinander aufpasst. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest.” Sie sah mich aufrichtig und voller Respekt an. </p><p> </p><p>“Es sollte mich nicht so sehr stören.” sagte ich leise. “Ich meine, sie haben doch recht. Ich bin schwul. Ich bin in Raban verliebt. Und ich weiß, dass das nicht falsch ist. Ich spür’ es immer wenn ich bei ihm bin. Aber trotzdem hat es mir wehgetan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ich weiß.” Mama nickte verständnisvoll. “Mir ging es genauso. Weißt du, ich mag Mädchen genauso wie Jungen. Und das hat nicht immer jeder verstanden. Viele Leute haben gemeine Dinge gesagt und ich musste mich immer daran erinnern, dass sie nicht recht haben.”</p><p> </p><p>“Warum sind die anderen so? Ich versteh das nicht.”</p><p> </p><p>“Menschen haben Angst vor dem, was anders ist, als sie es kennen.” sagte Juli düster. Seine Augen funkelten immer noch vor Wut. Wenn Sense und Krake es nicht getan hätten, hätte Juli den Parallelklässlern sicherlich auch noch eine Lektion erteilt. “Und wenn Menschen Angst haben, dann greifen sie an.”</p><p> </p><p>Ich runzelte die Stirn. “Warum sollte jemand Angst davor haben, dass ich in einen Jungen verliebt bin?”</p><p> </p><p>Mein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. “Was weiß ich? Aber denk doch mal darüber nach, wie es Deniz gegangen ist, so als einziger Türke in der Mannschaft. Wie oft haben andere Leute gemeine Dinge zu ihm gesagt. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, haben wir das zuerst auch. Weil er halt anders war.” Meine Mutter nickte wieder. Juli fuhr fort. “Und Vanessa, die musste von ihrer alten Schule weg, weil die anderen Schüler nicht akzeptieren wollten, dass sie doch kein Junge ist. Und jetzt darf an unserer Schule niemand wissen, dass sie früher ein Junge war, weil das anders ist und es manche Leute nicht mögen. Und Naddeschda ist auch anders. Ich meine, sie ist kein Mädchen aber sie ist auch kein Junge und sie sagt, manchmal glauben ihr das Leute nicht. Sie sagen sowas gibt es nicht. Aber es muss es ja geben weil sie ist’s.” Er knautschte seine Mütze in den Händen. “Es ist so unfair. Etwas besonderes zu sein sollte man feiern. Dafür sollte man sich nicht schämen.” </p><p> </p><p>Unsere Mutter lächelte sanft. “Da hast du absolut Recht. Aber es wird Menschen geben die das nicht verstehen. Ich wünschte das wäre anders und ich wünschte ich könnte euch davor schützen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Aber diese Menschen liegen absolut falsch, okay? Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch beide.” Sie zog uns beide in ihre Arme. Ausnahmsweise protestierten wir nicht. Wir lehnten uns an sie und drückten sie fest. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Die Weihnachtsstimmung war ansteckend. Vor allem, wenn man so wenig andere Ablenkung hatte. Im Sinne der Weihnachtszeit entschlossen Raban und ich unsere ersten eigenen Erfindungen an Juli und Naddeschda zu testen. Wir luden sie zu einem Vorweihnachtsfeieressen auf Camelot ein und brachten Chicken Wings aus der Weingummitüte, Überraschungssnacktüten und Spaghetti Bolognese aus der Sprühdose. Marlon hatte uns sogar Etiketten und Logos gestaltet, wie es sich für eine richtige Werkstatt gehörte. </p><p> </p><p>Wir besorgten uns die beste Apfelschorle der Welt von Willi und meine Mutter spendierte uns Kekse und Schokolade zum Nachtisch. Es wurde tatsächlich zu einer kleinen Feier! Wir redeten und lachten und so traurig ich auch war, dass Juli gehen würde, ich musste zugeben, dass ich Naddeschda sehr mochte. Sie war lustig, sie mochte Fußball und sie kannte unglaublich viele tolle Geschichten. Und sie schien uns auch zu mögen. Zumindest unser Essen hatte es ihr angetan. Noch nie hatte ich so einen kleinen Menschen so viel essen sehen und das obwohl ich Nerv essen gesehen hatte. </p><p> </p><p>"Das ist so beeindruckend!” Naddeschda drehte die Chicken-Wings-Weingummitüte begeistert in den Händen. “Damit könntet ihr eine Menge Geld verdienen, wenn ihr es an Leute wie den Zirkus verkauft. Ich meine, es ist so schnell und prakisch!" </p><p> </p><p>"Aber was haben wir denn davon? Dann wären nicht sehr gute Geheimerfinder." lachte ich. </p><p> </p><p>"Und wir brauchen doch gar kein Geld, wenn wir die Wilden Kerle haben." fügte Raban hinzu. "Das ist unsere Leidenschaft. Wir machen es nicht für Reichtum." Er streckte stolz die Brust geraus. </p><p> </p><p>"Das verstehe ich.” lächelte Naddeschda. “Der Zirkus macht einen auch nicht reich aber ich würde es für nichts auf der Welt tauschen." </p><p> </p><p>"Wie ist das so, beim Zirkus?" </p><p> </p><p>"Das beste Gefühl der Welt.” Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und Juli lächelte sie bewundernd an. “Das ganze Reisen, ständig neue Orte entdecken und Menschen kennenlernen. Über der Menge zu schweben, das Leuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen. Du bist das Mysterium der ganzen Stadt. Manchmal kommen die Kinder an das Zelt und stellen dir hundert Fragen und nimmst sie auf ein Abenteuer mit deinen Geschichten. Das würde ich für nichts auf der Welt hergeben. "</p><p> </p><p>"Musst du dann gar nicht zur Schule gehen?" fragte Raban.</p><p> </p><p>"Natürlich muss ich das. Ich gehe einfach in die Schule die grade vor Ort ist. Es ist ein wenig chaotisch, weil jede Schule anders ist und jede Klasse unterschiedlich weit im Stoff, aber es geht schon." </p><p> </p><p>Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du manchmal traurig wenn du neue Freunde findest und dann wieder weg musst?" Abschiede und Veränderungen hatten mir noch nie gefallen. </p><p> </p><p>"Ständig. Ich habe viele tolle Freunde gefunden, überall auf der Welt. Und ich vermisse viele von ihnen. Aber lieber vermisse ich sie als das ich sie nie kennengelernt hätte. Das macht das Leben lebenswert, weißt du? Die Menschen. Man lernt einfach, jede Sekunde zu schätzen und im Moment zu Leben.” </p><p> </p><p>"Hm, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand so liebes aus der Familie vom Dicken Michi kommen kann.” sagte Raban nachdenklich.</p><p> </p><p>Naddeschda lachte leise. Ihre wilden Haare hüpften auf und ab. "Wir sind nicht grade der Lieblingsteil der Familie. Meine Mutter war schon das metaphorische hässliche Entlein als sie ein Kind war. Und als mein Vater dann mit seinem Zirkus vorbei kam, da ist sie einfach mit. "</p><p> </p><p>"... meta-Was?" rutschte es mir raus. </p><p> </p><p>" Metaphorisch, Kreuzhuhn. Du weißt schon, wie das Märchen. Sie meint, ihre Mutter war nicht wirklich hässlich, sie war nur anders als die anderen. "</p><p> </p><p>" Ist ja gut, ich habs schon verstanden. "</p><p> </p><p>Naddeschda erzählte uns von ihrer Zirkustruppe und den Freunden, die sie auf ihren vielen Reisen kennengelernt hatte. Ich erzählte ihr von Hadschi und den Geschichten die er in seinen Briefen an uns erzählte. Sie hatte sehr viel Verständnis dafür, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste, obwohl ich mich für ihn freute. Wir waren uns fast ein wenig ähnlich, wie sehr wir uns an Menschen gewöhnten und wie schwer es war sich von ihnen zu trennen. Naddeschda war nur besser darin geübt sich zu verabschieden. </p><p> </p><p>"Dich werde ich jetzt auch vermissen, wenn ich weiterziehen muss." sagte sie, als wir uns am Ende des Abends verabschiedeten. </p><p> </p><p>"Ich dich auch." gab ich zu "Pass gut auf meinen Bruder auf. Am besten legst du ihm ein Halsband um. So eins mit Marke und Glöckchen, falls er wegläuft und sich verirrt." </p><p> </p><p>Hätte Juli näher an mir gestanden, hätte ich mir sicher einen Kinnhaken eingefangen. Stattdessen warf er mir nur einen warnenden Blick zu. "Und ich hoffe Raban denkt daran dir regelmäßig Flohbäder zu geben." </p><p> </p><p>"Aber natürlich!" grinste Raban. "Aber mit dem Tinti Badespaß." </p><p> </p><p>Naddeschda zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch aber kletterte wortlos durch den Geheimwerkstattsgeheimausgang. Juli wollte ihr folgen doch ich hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. </p><p> </p><p>"Juli, warte." Hinter mir hörte ich Raban den Raumtrenner-Vorhang zuziehen. "Du musst es den anderen sagen. Dass du gehst. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Monate um für den Contest gegen die Wölfe zu trainieren. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten ohne dich zu spielen." </p><p> </p><p>Juli löste sich aus meinem Griff und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich mag keine Abschied. Und du weißt wie Leon sein kann."</p><p> </p><p>"Ja das weiß ich und was glaubst du wer das dann abkriegt, wenn du verschwindest und er rausfindet, dass ich davon wusste? Bitte Juli, das bist du mir schuldig!"</p><p> </p><p>Er seufzte und ließ seine Arme fallen. "Aber ich geb' keine große Rede."</p><p> </p><p>"Das musst du auch nicht." Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Aber wenn Leon jemanden Verräter nennt, dann will das nicht ich sein. Dir kann es ja dann egal sein."</p><p> </p><p>"Glaubst du das wirklich?" Plötzlich wurde Julis Stimme sanft und ernst. "Dass mir die Wilden Kerle egal sind?" </p><p> </p><p>"Naja, du verlässt sie. Du weißt was in unserer Satzung steht und auf den Verträgen." </p><p> </p><p>"Verflixt, Joschka, die haben wir geschrieben als wir Kinder waren. Und ich kann dir versprechen, im Herzen werd ich immer ein Wilder Kerl sein. Genauso wie ich immer dein großer Bruder bleibe. Aber da draußen warten andere Abenteuer auf mich." </p><p> </p><p>"Und du bist verliebt." Sagte ich leise. </p><p> </p><p>"Ja. Aber das ist nicht alles, weißt du? Ich bin nicht umsonst Huckleberry, der Streuner. Ich will die Welt sehen und Geschichten erleben. Herausfinden wer ich bin. Mehr sein als ein Fußballspieler." </p><p> </p><p>Ich hielt den Joker X Anhänger um meinen Hals fest in meiner Hand. "Ich weiß." murmelte ich. Juli war schon immer auf der Suche nach etwas gewesen, was Grünwald ihm nicht geben konnte. </p><p> </p><p>"Und ihr werdet eure eigenen Abenteuer haben. Ich weiß, dass ich dich in guten Händen lasse." </p><p> </p><p>"Ich sag Bescheid ob er mir regelmäßig meine Flohbäder gibt." grinste ich und boxte seinen Arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Und ich schick dir n Bild von meinem Halsband." lachte Juli und boxte mich zurück. Dann verschwand er auch durch den geheimen Ausgang und ließ mich mit Raban zurück. </p><p> </p><p>"Wenn du auch ein Halsband haben willst, brauchst du's nur sagen, vielleicht hat Leon ja ein altes von Socke übrig."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ich </em>laufe dir schon nicht weg, mich wirst du nicht so schnell los." </p><p> </p><p>"Das hoff ich doch, ich hab dich gern bei mir." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ein Projekt verfolgte uns über Wochen. Die komplizierteste Erfindung im ganzen Wilde Kerle Land. So komplex, dass selbst Hadschi sie aufgegeben hatte. Aber Hadschi war alleine gewesen und wir waren zu zweit. Wir waren uns absolut einig, dass wir das Problem lösen würden. Wir würden die allererste und einzigartige Brause mit Wünsch-Dir-Was-Geschmack machen! </p><p> </p><p>Überall in der Werkstatt zischte und brodelt es. Bis tief in die Nacht hocken wir über Hadschi's Notizen. Zweimal flog uns unser Labor um die Ohren und viele Male zersprangen unsere Flaschen, sobald die Flüssigkeit sie berührte. Einmal ging dabei auch Raban's Coca-Cola-Glas-Brille zu Bruch. Doch wir gaben nicht auf. ("Ich wollte sowieso immer schon mal Kontaktlinsen ausprobieren!") Wir hatten Weingummi und Bonbons, die sich in ein warmes Mittagessen verwandelten, da konnte eine Brause doch nicht so schwer sein. </p><p> </p><p>Eines Nachts blieben wir bis morgens wach, umgeben von Notizen und Reagenzgläsern, bis wir über unseren Büchern einschliefen. Das heißt, ich schlief ein, mit dem Stift noch in der Hand, und als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in dem kleinen Bett, in eine weiche Decke gewickelt. Raban saß neben mir und kritzelte in seinem Notizbuch. </p><p> </p><p>"Du kannst ruhig weiter schlafen." murmelte er, ohne vom Papier aufzusehen. </p><p> </p><p>"Solltest du dich nicht auch mal ausruhen?" Ich drückte meinen Kopf an seine Seite. Er legte abwesend seinen Arm um mich. </p><p> </p><p>"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir es fast geschafft haben! Wir sind ganz nah dran, es fehlt nur noch… eine Kleinigkeit." </p><p> </p><p>"Die werden wir sicher besser finden, wenn wir nicht bei der Suche umfallen. Es muss ja nicht bis zum Contest fertig sein, wir werden auch ohne Brause nicht verdursten." </p><p> </p><p>"Es geht mir nicht um die Brause. Das ist eine Prinzipfrage. Joschka! Das ist unsere Chance! Wir könnten besser sein als Hadschi Ben Hadschi Ben Hadschi!" Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. Das war wirklich wichtig für ihn. "Ich meine, ich war nie gut in irgendwas. Ich bin nicht schnell oder geschickt, ich hab keine Intuition oder kann mich vervierfachen. Und ich hab es satt immer nur 'der Manager' zu sein. Jetzt kann ich Erfinder sein, jemand der wirklich etwas zum Team besteuert. Verstehst du das?"</p><p> </p><p>Mein Herz wuchs mindestens dreimal so groß, so lieb hatte ich ihn. "Ich versteh dich." Ich setzte mich auf und küsste seine Stirn. "Zeig mal was du bis jetzt hast." Er nickte dankbar und mein Bauch war voller Schmetterlinge. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. </p><p> </p><p>Wir schauten durch die Notizen, diskutierten Ideen und lasen noch einmal durch Hadschi's ursprüngliches Konzept. Plötzlich sprang Raban aufgeregt auf und mit einem lauten "Ich hab's!!!" begann er, wild durch das Labor zu toben. </p><p> </p><p>Ich beobachtete ihn grinsend. Er sah aus wie der verrückte Professor in einem Film, auch ohne die Coca-Cola-Glas-Brille. Die Mischung zischte und qualmte und ich war schon fast bereit für eine weitere Explosion. Dann war es still. Vorsichtig füllte Raban die Flüssigkeit in die Gasflasche. Nichts passierte. Er klebte das besondere Etikett darauf. Das Glas hielt stand. Ich hielt angespannt den Atem an. </p><p> </p><p>"Ich wünsche mir… Apfelschorle-Abenteuer-Geschmack." </p><p> </p><p>Raban holte tief Luft und setzte sich die Flasche vorsichtig an die Lippen. Er nahm einen mutigen, kräftigen Schluck. Dann grinste er mich an. “Es funktioniert! Pechschwefliges Rübenkraut, das ist die beste Brause der Welt!” Er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. “Mr Secret, wir sind offiziell besser, als Hadschi Ben Hadschi selbst!” Verkündete er stolz und schüttelte mir feierlich die Hand. Ich ließ sie nicht mehr los. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich liebe dich.” </p><p> </p><p>Für einen Moment stand die Welt still. Mein Herz schlug doppelt so stark und doppelt so schnell. Meine Worte schwebten im Raum zwischen uns, so simpel und absolut wahr. Raban sah mich mit seinen vertrauten Knopfaugen an und schluckte. Dann lächelte er das schönste Lächeln der Welt. </p><p> </p><p>“Ich liebe dich auch.” </p><p> </p><p>Er stellte die Brauseflasche ab und nahm mich fest in den Arm. Ich drückte ihn fest an mich, vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und schloss die Augen. Mein Herz war voll und mein Kopf war leer. In dem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.</p><p> </p><p>Als sich Raban die Umarmung lockerte, sah er mich mit einem Blick an, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte aber trotzdem verstand ich ihn sofort. Der Kuss der folgte war auch anders als die Küsse zuvor. Ich vergaß beinah zu atmen und als ich mich nach Luft schnappend löste und meine Stirn an Raban’s drückte, wurde mir klar, dass das zwischen uns ernst geworden war. Und zu meiner Überraschung machte das mir absolut nichts aus! </p><p> </p><p>Ich hatte einen Jungen gefunden, den ich über alles liebte, wir hatten endlich unseren Platz in der Mannschaft gefunden und etwas in dem wir gut waren, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was noch vor uns lag. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, 4 Kapitel und so 20k Wörter später endet also dieser "One Shot" der viel zu sehr eskaliert ist °^^<br/>Shout-Out an die handvoll Leute die es tatsächlich gelesen haben :)<br/>Falls es euch interessiert, die Top Secret Reihe an sich werde ich wahrscheinlich fortsetzen, mein Plan ist bis zum 6. Film zu schreiben, mal sehen ob ich es tatsächlich durchziehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>